Free One
by Totoromo
Summary: Shuuhei has a little fun with Ichigo on a motorcycle and starts something unexpected, pissing off friends in the process. A story about love and discovering your sexuality. YAOI. M, sex and language. ShuuheixIchigo.
1. Motorcycle Ride

**Title: **Free One

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Rating: **M, sex, language.

**Description: **Shuuhei has a little fun with Ichigo on a motorcycle and starts something unexpected, pissing off friends in the process. A story about love and discovering your sexuality. YAOI. M, sex and language. ShuuheixIchigo. Lemon.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo, I merely pay homage to characters and a story I love.

_A/N: This was going to be one shot, but I'll go ahead and go a whole story. There's hardly any of these two at all. I guess I just like my crack pairings, what can I say? Shuuhei is too hot for his own good, I pretty much think anyone could be paired with him and I'd be ok with it. _

_I hate pulling filler anime into things, I'm a manga person myself, but I needed a reason for Shuuhei to be there._

* * *

**Motorcycle Ride**

* * *

"So why are you guys still here again?" asked Renji over his sake, sitting at one of his favorite bars in Karakura Town.

"Something something bounts," Shuuhei said.

"Research," Kira clarified. "We're supposed to be going over the destroyed bount hideouts to see if we can bring back anything of interest."

"I thought it was something about needing full information for our final mission report?" asked Shuuhei. "It was unclear, I just said yes because they don't make cocktails like these in the soul society."

"You said yes because you wanted to ignore the paperwork that built up since we left," Kira added.

"That too. Don't tell me that you're here because you care about research of some race we just basically wiped out?"

"It seems like everyone is here in the world of the living, I didn't want to just be alone doing nothing," Kira answered with a shrug.

"Nothing but a giant pile of paperwork," Shuuhei said.

"Come on, can't you at least admit you miss me?" Renji said with a grin, throwing an arm over Kira's shoulder.

"I miss you," Kira replied, "...buying my sake," he finished to the laughter of the group.

"Damn it," Renji said, as his soul pager beeped. "Who's the least drunk?"

"I call not it!" yelled Rangiku, waking up from her drunken stupor temporarily.

"Fine, I'll go," Renji said.

"I'll come with," Shuuhei said, getting up.

* * *

The hollow was big, but not very strong. Renji took care of it quickly.

"Shuuhei, where the hell are you?" he yelled into the air.

He found him on the sidewalk, ogling a parked motorcycle.

"Thanks for the help," Renji said sarcastically.

"You could have spit on that thing and killed it," Shuuhei replied, not looking away from the shiny bike in front of him.

"Have you seen these things?" he asked Renji.

"Yeah, Ichigo is borrowing one. Ever since his birthday he's wanted one, but his dad said he had to learn to how to drive one first so he got one on loan from a friend."

"You think he'd let me try?"

"Are you kidding? You wouldn't have a clue how to operate that thing."

"It didn't look hard. The woman that came on it made it look pretty easy. It looked like riding a horse," Shuuhei said. "A really fast, loud, metal horse," he finished, eyes gleaming.

Renji sighed. What the hell was with these two? He hadn't understood Ichigo going all googly-eyed over the things either.

"You should probably know that the reason that Ichigo's dad is trying to convince not to get one is because he says that they are death traps," Renji mentioned.

"Really?" It was the wrong thing to say because now Shuuhei sounded even more interested.

"Look, if you want I can talk to Ichigo about it. You can't ride one yourself but he can probably give you a ride around on one while he drives."

Shuuhei looked a little doubtful.

"Closest you're gonna get," Renji said.

"Sure," agreed Shuuhei.

* * *

There were a series of abandoned warehouses at one of the further reaches of town, surrounded by large empty parking lots and grass covered fields. Ichigo had been coming there to practice his riding, and it was a common hang out for people to race, being a little too far for cops to come out often. Luckily Ichigo had learned pretty fast, or he would have been embarrassed in front of the semi-pro racers that would come around on the weekends.

"Ok, Shuuhei, one thing," Renji was saying, while Ichigo was off getting his spare helmet. "You leave Ichigo alone, ok?"

"Alone how?"

"You know what I mean Mr. Man-whore. He's completely innocent and not into guys, so hands off."

"Man-whore? Not that you're jealous or anything," grinned Shuuhei.

"Yeah, who wants constant sex?" joked Renji. "Of course I'm not jealous of your over the top random sexual encounters with people too hot to even look at me."

"Well, if you're really interested…" Shuuhei said, with a raised eyebrow.

"See, _that_. Don't do that. Actually, you probably can, he's pretty clueless. I swear these humans sometimes are like babies," Renji said.

Ichigo couldn't really hear what they were talking about as he was walking his bike closer to them, but he definitely heard himself being called clueless and a baby.

"See you guys later! Don't die in a ditch or anything!" Renji called over his shoulder as he walked away. Watching people drive in circles wasn't his idea of a good time, especially when dinner time was fast approaching.

"Hey Ichigo," someone pulled up on a motorcycle. Shuuhei didn't know enough about bikes to tell what kind it was, but it looked a look sleeker and infinitely more expensive than the one Ichigo had in his hands.

The person pulled off his helmet, revealing an attractive young face. Shuuhei was still busy admiring the armor…or whatever you'd call the padding the guy was wearing. It all matched the bike, yellow and black. The man chatted with Ichigo for awhile, then looked over at Shuuhei.

"Ha!" thought Shuuhei. Ichigo might not be gay but he definitely recognized that look; that was the look of someone looking over a rival.

"Well, I gotta get going, Ichigo," the man said. "Are you going to be here tomorrow?" Shuuhei could feel the unspoken part of his question, "alone"?

"Yeah, I'll be here," Ichigo said waving as the man rode off.

"Well, looks like you have an admirer," said Shuuhei with a grin.

Ichigo looked up. "Who, Ryo?" He genuinely sounded confused.

"How cute, you didn't even notice," Shuuhei said.

Ichigo blushed. "Hey, shut up!"

"I think you should go for it," Shuuhei said, continuing to tease Ichigo. "He's hot and it looks like he's got money too."

"I'm not…I don't like guys," Ichigo said, wondering why the hell he was even having this conversation with someone he only kind of knew.

"Well, you know what I say?" Shuuhei said, "Everyone gets one free!"

"What does that mean?"

"I mean, how do you know you don't like it if you don't even try?"

Shuuhei was pleasantly surprised that Ichigo could turn even redder. He laughed at Ichigo's discomfort. "You're pretty clueless, kid."

Ok, being called clueless twice in a day was pushing it. Being called both a baby _and_ a kid in the same day was pushing it too far. Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I'm not," he said simply.

"Oh come on, that guy has probably been hitting on you for weeks and you never knew," Shuuhei said, unfortunately completely accurately once Ichigo thought about it. "It's ok," Shuuhei continued, "Some people just don't have the knack for flirting."

Fine, Ichigo was thinking, I'll show you how truly clueless I can be.

Outwardly he shrugged, "Well, whatever. Let's go over safety rules."

"First of all, take off that ridiculous jacket, it's too loose and will drive you crazy when it's whipping around," Ichigo paused. "Who the hell dressed you, Renji?"

Now it was Shuuhei's turn to be a little embarrassed. Ichigo was, unfortunately, right.

"Um, I guess I should go shopping. Renji and I don't really have the same tastes…or size…" he said. He had been admiring Ichigo's clothes though, which was a lot more to his style, or at least what he thought might be his style here in the real world. It didn't look goofy to him like Renji's clothes did; they were form fitting, dark colored, and seemed fairly comfortable.

Ichigo had noticed the scrutiny his clothes had been going under. "See something you like?" he said, turning around slightly. He laughed to himself when Shuuhei gasped a little.

Ok, he obviously didn't mean that to come out like it did, Shuuhei thought to himself.

"If you like I can show you where I got them. I'd let you borrow mine but you're a little bit bigger than me," especially in the chest and arms, Ichigo thought. I train a lot, why aren't I built like that?

"Um," Shuuhei said. To himself he was saying, "I did not just check out this kid's ass". He still wasn't used to people wearing pants so tight though, so it wasn't really his fault.

"Anyways, you're going to have to sit fairly close to me on the back, keep your arms around my waist," Ichigo continued.

Shuuhei hadn't really thought of that. Then again, how did he think he was going to ride?

"I won't be able to hear you once we get going between the speed, the engine, and our helmets, so if you want to go faster squeeze my right knee, to go slower my left."

"Your…knees…?" Shuuhei asked. No wonder Renji had taken time to warn him off, this kid was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Well, exactly what else are you going to grab while you're holding on for dear life?" Ichigo asked.

It was a valid point. Shuuhei had been watching some of the other bikes go by at amazing speeds; he'd want to have a pretty firm grip on Ichigo.

Ichigo was happy to see that he had at least slightly flustered Shuuhei.

"Give me a second to check over my bike," he said.

Oh god, thought Shuuhei, watching as Ichigo crouched on all fours, peering into the mysterious machinery, seemingly pulling at random things. This really shouldn't be turning me on, why the hell is it turning me on? Just because Renji said hands off? Because this spastic kid keeps saying stupid things?

"You probably shouldn't do that," Shuuhei said finally.

"It's ok, these boots have shin guards on them, it's good in case you have to get down on your knees like this to work on something. I can stay down for a long time and not worry about getting sore at all," Ichigo said, not looking up. Wait…that probably sounded a little…off. He blushed a little. Shuuhei probably hadn't noticed; he was just being too damn sensitive.

Fuck, Shuuhei thought. That kid needs to stop talking. Also to stop shoving his ass in my face.

"Alright, helmet on," Ichigo said. "Let me adjust that for you," he reached over under Shuuhei's chin and pulled the strap tighter.

He got on the bike, "Ok, hop on."

It _is_ kind of like riding on a horse, thought Shuuhei.

"Since this is your first time, I'm going to start kind of slow; I don't want it to be rough on you. When you start feeling comfortable with it, go ahead and squeeze my knee to let me know you want me to go faster," Ichigo explained.

Can Ichigo really not say anything that I can't take to be sexual in some way? Maybe it's just me. Maybe he could say "sandwich" and I'd take it wrong. Shuuhei tried to collect his thoughts, but was cut short by the start of the engine.

Shuuhei was thrilled with the feeling of the engine roaring between his legs, the pick up of speed, the wind on his face. Damn it, he thought, I'm going to have to be careful. Just don't think about the fact that you have a hot little virgin who has been saying semi-dirty things to you between your legs. Ignore how fantastic the engine vibration feels. Ignore how…

Ichigo slowed down and stopped, pulling up the visor on his helmet so that he could talk. "Hey Shuuhei," he said. "You need to loosen up. You're being way too tense, you should be enjoying this."

Shuuhei didn't say anything. He also was trying to not think anything because he was pretty sure whatever it was would be perverted.

"Don't be intimidated, just relax and go with the flow," Ichigo explained.

"Sure," Shuuhei agreed.

They started out again. This time Shuuhei was able to enjoy it better. Once he felt he had gotten over the initial feeling of moving on the contraption, he squeezed Ichigo's right knee to let him know to go faster. Ichigo shifted gears and kicked the engine up a notch.

I am so losing this round with myself, Shuuhei thought.

It was just too erotic for him. Ichigo was too close, the fact that he was straddling this crazy powerful machine whizzing by scenery, and all that time he had spent trying to not stare (and failing) at Ichigo's ass, was just too much.

Yeah, he's going to start noticing really soon that I'm really "loosening up", thought Shuuhei. He wanted to go faster, but this time he couldn't help himself. Instead of removing his hand from around Ichigo's chest and then clasping his knee, he traced it along Ichigo's body, across his stomach, hip, and thigh.

Ichigo automatically went faster, even as his mind was screaming "what the hell?"

He could definitely feel Shuuhei, hard behind him, poking him in his back. Ichigo wasn't really sure what he should do. He also was trying to ignore the fact that even before Shuuhei had touched him he was enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped around him a little too much.

Fuck, he thought, which was pretty much what Shuuhei was also thinking.

Shuuhei pulled himself closer to Ichigo, his hands traveling down his chest, pulling at his hips.

I am so going to get us killed, Shuuhei thought. New gigai for us both I guess (forgetting for a moment that Ichigo had a real body that would very much suffer from winding up as road kill).

Ichigo found his eyes inadvertently closing as he felt Shuuhei's hand massage at him. Shit, he thought, quickly opening them, and beginning to slow down.

Shuuhei was now giving up all pretenses and rubbing his hands over Ichigo's pants, happy to feel from that hardness he felt there that he wasn't alone in feeling all riled up.

Ichigo felt Shuuhei grip his erection, and was very happy that he was now almost stopped. This is stupid, he was telling himself, trying to get his heartbeat under control. I'm not even gay. "Everyone gets one free," he remembered Shuuhei saying. That's stupid though, I don't believe that….he moaned as Shuuhei pressed into him harder from the back.

He pulled under a tree, throwing out the kick stand and putting the bike into idle.

Damn these odd pants, thought Shuuhei, fumbling with Ichigo's.

Ichigo took off his helmet just as Shuuhei got his pants opened, still sitting on the motorcycle. He hissed as Shuuhei's bare hand touched his bare cock, pulling him out of his underwear. For a couple of seconds he just leaned back into Shuuhei, enjoying the feeling, before turning around. A small part of his brain wondered how ridiculous his must look with his dick hanging out of his pants. He took off Shuuhei's helmet.

Shuuhei was breathing deeply, happy to get that damned thing off. His eyes were on fire, desire radiating from them. The look of pure lust almost shocked Ichigo, until he realized that he probably had the same look in his eyes. He could feel the heat coming off of his body, the dryness in his mouth. Ichigo hadn't really been making any decisions up to that point, but looking at Shuuhei look at him that way was more than enough to push him over the edge. He unbuttoned Shuuhei's pants, unzipping them and releasing Shuuhei's engorged member. No underwear huh? That had to be a little painful considering how hard Shuuhei had been prodding him in the back before.

Shuuhei groaned a little as he finally got a little relief.

Ichigo paused a moment before touching him. He had seen men naked before, changing at the school after gym or when showering after karate practice, but it was still different to actually be…doing what he was going to be doing. He had to admit to being impressed though; Shuuhei was definitely built larger than Ichigo had seen before. He reached out, wiping the precum off of the tip of Shuuhei's cock.

"Fuck," Shuuhei said, arching his hips, encouraging Ichigo to please please touch him already. Ichigo relented, and began to stroke Shuuhei's shaft, eliciting a drawn out moan from the man.

Suddenly Shuuhei pulled Ichigo's hips into him, their two erections bumping each other, getting a reaction from both men. Ichigo responded by wrapping his legs around Shuuhei's back. Shuuhei grabbed both of their cocks on his hands and began to pump them.

"Oh god," Ichigo said with feeling. He leaned back.

Shuuhei could barely handle seeing the way that Ichigo's body was right now. He had managed to lean back, his shoulders resting on the crossbar of the still idling bike. His hands were supporting him at the handlebars, his back was arched up, his face looking upward, and his eyes were slightly closed in ecstasy.

"I really really shouldn't be…mmmm…,"Shuuhei's mind was short circuited as Ichigo began to buck up into his hands.

There was really no way it was going to be sustainable for that long, the two of them were just too damn turned on, despite their misgivings about what they were doing.

"Shuuhei," Ichigo cried out.

"Again!" Shuuhei said.

Ichigo understood and cried out louder this time, "Shuuhei!"

"Fuck! Ichigo, damn it…" Shuuhei said.

"I'm going to…" Ichigo began. Shuuhei could feel it as it came, and the noises that Ichigo made when he orgasmed were almost enough to bring him too. He kept pumping both of them; Ichigo's come making the movements more fluid as it dripped down.

"Nnnnnhhhhh…." Shuuhei cried as his body tensed, releasing himself into the air.

They both sat there panting. Ichigo unwrapped his laps from around Shuuhei, trying to stand but finding his legs a little wobbly. As Ichigo stood, Shuuhei took the chance to lean onto the handlebars, trying to get his mind and body back into order again.

"Ichigo," Shuuhei said. They probably really needed to talk.

They both looked up suddenly.

"What the hell? Why are they here?" Ichigo said, slightly panicked.

Shuuhei would have made fun of Ichigo for that if he wasn't feeling more than a little worried about what the hell Renji would do to him. What, he had followed Renji's advice for all of ten minutes? That had to be a record low. He groaned to himself. Renji…

They quickly got dressed.

"Um," said Shuuhei, looking down at his now very messy shirt and pants. Ichigo was better off, but still not completely clean.

"Hold on," Ichigo said, reaching under the seat. For some reason grease always accumulated there and it wasn't hot like the rest of the bike. He smeared the black oil on both of them. Shuuhei laughed. They certainly didn't look clean, but at least they looked more like they had just both worked on a piece of machinery as opposed to covered in remnants of sex.

They got on the bike, and rode over to where they could feel their friends.

Damn it, Shuuhei thought, how am I going to talk to him with everyone around? I owe him that at least.


	2. Awakening

**Awakening**

* * *

"Uh, hey guys," Ichigo said, trying to sound casual. "What are you doing here?"

"We walked by Renji when he was on his way back to Urahara's. He said you guys were out here so we thought we'd ask if you wanted some dinner," Rangiku said.

Shuuhei inwardly cheered when he realized that meant that he wasn't going to be seeing Renji anytime soon. All he'd have to do was stay away from Ichigo from now and it would be fine.

Except…

Shuuhei watched Ichigo as he talked with Rukia.

"Something up?" asked Kira.

"No, nothing. Are we going out for some drinks after food?" Shuuhei asked.

"Why do you think Rangiku and Ikkaku came?" Yumichika sighed.

"Are you two coming?" Shuuhei asked Rukia and Ichigo.

"Naw, my sister is making dinner, I should probably get home soon," Ichigo said.

Shuuhei was realizing he definitely wasn't done with Ichigo. Not that it hadn't been fun; but he hadn't even gotten him naked. Shuuhei tried to push the numerous very bad things he was coming up to do to Ichigo out of his mind, but was failing. "I mean, if he's really so innocent that means there's a world of things I could show him," Shuuhei thought. "I didn't even get to kiss him," he remembered with a frown. Now that was just sad. That was definitely something that needed to be rectified as soon as possible.

Of course, if Ichigo was really set on this whole "I'm not gay thing" it might be a little difficult to get him to play again.

Why the hell were there so many people around anyways? Now was when the iron was hot, if he let the kid cool off he might lose his chance.

"Hey, Ichigo," Shuuhei said, calling him over with a wave of the hand.

"Yeah?" Ichigo looked at him.

He should look more nervous, thought Shuuhei. Here he is looking as confident as a peacock though. Shuuhei decided he liked that. He decided to try to not think about how much he really liked that.

"I told you earlier about a sale," Shuuhei said.

"Oh?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, it's not so much a get one free thing, it turns out it's more of a two for one deal," said Shuuhei, wondering how the hell to get his point across in front of everyone without being obvious.

"Really?" Ichigo grinned. "You sure about that?"

Shuuhei could get to like this, it was kind of fun. The kid was being pretty game, not clueless at all despite what Renji said.

"I'm pretty sure you offered to take me shopping earlier too," Shuuhei continued.

"Well, I can never resist a good sale," Ichigo replied.

"I bet there's a lot of things you can't resist," Shuuhei said. Whoops, too far, he thought.

"Like a good fight," Ichigo covered easily.

"I don't think I've really gotten a good chance to watch you fight; I think I'd like to," Shuuhei responded.

"Anytime," Ichigo said. "Actually, I usually swing by Urahara's place to train in the evening if I'm bored."

"I haven't noticed you around before."

"I haven't been bored recently," Ichigo really had been pretty busy lately. Training had taken a brief break. That was something that should be taken care of immediately.

"Are you going to be bored tonight?" Shuuhei asked with a smile.

"Looks like it," Ichigo smiled back. He paused, "I really should get home before my family gets mad for making them wait on dinner. Coming Rukia?"

The two left, Ichigo still pulling his bike along.

"What the hell was that?" Yumichika said.

"Uh…" Shuuhei hadn't really been paying attention to anyone around them during their conversation.

"Oh my god, what is going on between you two?" said Rangiku. "I could barely breathe because of all the sexual tension."

"Hahaha!" Shuuhei laughed awkwardly. "You're just imagining things, Rangiku! I don't sleep with _everyone_ I meet you know."

"No, something is definitely going on," said Yumichika, pointing a finger at Shuuhei.

"No, just a little rivalry. We're going to fight later after all," Shuuhei said with a shrug.

Kira said nothing, just gave him a glance. Ikkaku couldn't care less. "Food!" he reminded them.

"Oh yeah, where do we want to go?" asked Rangiku.

Well, at least Renji wasn't here, Shuuhei thought to himself. Exactly how close to Ichigo was he? Was it just a friendly warning or would he actually be pissed off?

"Hey, so Renji and Ichigo seem to be pretty close," he said, trying to be casual.

"Yeah, they both more or less killed each other, then got bankai together, and now fight with each other constantly," Ikkaku said.

"Don't you mean fight together, in battle?" Shuuhei asked.

"Both. They bicker like siblings. I've seen Renji give Ichigo a black eye and Ichigo give Renji a cracked rib just discussing what to have for lunch," Ikkaku answered. "They fight together against hollows all the time as well. Of course if one of them saves the other in battle, heaven help the one who got rescued because he's not going to hear the end of it."

So, it was probably a serious warning, thought Shuuhei. Fantastic.

* * *

Ichigo had thought that after a shower and some food he might feel differently, but he didn't. He wasn't upset or ashamed, or wondering what the hell he was thinking. Instead, he was enjoying himself. He hadn't really been one to think a lot about sex before. He had always just assumed either that he was a late bloomer, one of those asexual people, or like something stupid like in the movies "hadn't meet that special someone." Well, that wasn't the case, unless "special someone" meant someone that wasn't too shy to shove his hands down your pants.

It seemed like there had always been people in his life that at least appeared to be attracted to him, but they always stayed in the background. Ichigo wondered if it was because they expected him to make a move. He had enough to worry about without going out of his way to find some new way of complicating his life. Shuuhei hadn't waited though, and his boldness jolted something in Ichigo that was responding very well.

Ichigo at least expected to be wary of the fact that the person causing these feelings in him was a man, but surprisingly it didn't matter to him. A lot of his new Shinigami friends seemed to at least go both ways, and it probably made sense. Live a couple hundred years, a couple thousand, and maybe things like what sex someone is starts to matter less. As he thought about it, he realized that he liked how easy and confident Shuuhei was in his sexuality. Even Ichigo had seen that despite not knowing him for long.

And…Ichigo smiled to himself. And he had liked how even being completely unknowledgeable in the area of sex he had made Shuuhei cry out. He knew that Shuuhei hadn't planned on doing anything to him; that was clear from his reactions when they were chatting before the ride. He knew that somehow he had turned on Shuuhei, and it made him feel good to know that he could do it. Plus, he had proved him wrong about being a clueless kid, right?

Ichigo stopped wondering if he should at least feel a little concerned, if not actually bad, about what he was planning on doing that night, and decided to just allow himself to have a little fun. It's not like it happened that often.

* * *

"Shuuhei," Kisuke said, startling him.

"Ahhh…ahem. You like doing that don't you?" Shuuhei asked.

"Of course, action and reaction, the most basic of all games," Kisuke smiled.

Yes, it was, Shuuhei thought to himself gleefully. However, for me to get my action and reaction you need to get the fuck out of here old man.

"Something wrong?" Kisuke asked, trying to look artfully innocent. "Do you not want my company?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Shuuhei lied. "I'm just waiting up for someone."

"Oh, who?"

"Me, you old lecher," Ichigo said.

"Oh, hello Ichigo," Kisuke said. "I haven't seen you around this late for awhile. Going downstairs with Shuuhei are we?"

Damn it, thought Shuuhei. This bastard better keep out of this. Shuuhei had been horny all night planning out exactly what he was going to do to Ichigo and he wasn't about to let any ex-captain weird shop keeper stop him, even if he had to do a kido bind and throw him in a closet.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and walked into the store, opening the secret passage to the training room below the shop.

"Have fun!" Kisuke said from behind his fan as he walked upstairs.

Both Ichigo and Shuuhei sighed and began climbing down. Once they got to the bottom Shuuhei stopped a moment, drawing close to Ichigo.

"You know Ichigo, I can't promise you anything," he said.

"I only trust the promises I make myself anyways," Ichigo responded.

On the one hand, that seemed to make sense. One the other, that seemed so damn cynical from someone so young.

Shuuhei pulled Ichigo to him, holding him for a moment, then bringing his hands up to the back of Ichigo's head, bringing him forward into a kiss.

Ichigo actually had been kissed before, and had made a couple of fumbling attempts to kiss on his own, but nothing serious. However, he completely melted into Shuuhei's kiss, which was firm but still soft. He gasped when he felt Shuuhei's tongue on his lips, and then in his mouth, along his own tongue. Shuuhei pulled away, and Ichigo almost asked why when he felt Shuuhei hot mouth along the side of jaw and down his neck.

Shuuhei loved the way that Ichigo clutched at him and all the little noises that he was making.

"Ichigo," Shuuhei said into his ear. "Exactly how far do you want to take this?"

"I'm willing to take whatever you can give," Ichigo said.

"Mmmm," Shuuhei responded. "As nice as that really sounds, there's lots of things we could do tonight. We could go slow and do more tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I thought you weren't making any promises?" Ichigo teased.

"You little smart mouth brat," Shuuhei said, crushing his lips against him in a more passionate and needy kiss than last time.

* * *

"So this is probably the point I should get going," Kisuke was thinking to himself, from his vantage point behind some rocks. He knew he wasn't going to move though. This was definitely too interesting.

* * *

"Sorry Shuuhei, you're not getting off easy tonight," Ichigo said, panting from the last kiss.

"Kid…" Shuuhei started.

"No. None of that," Ichigo said. "Unless you want me to call you 'old man' or 'tattoo face'."

"Uh, yeah. Strawberry?"

"Fuck you," Ichigo said. "Why can't you just call me Ichigo?"

"Everyone calls you Ichigo, I want something I call you," Shuuhei said. "How about 'babe'?"

Ichigo sighed. "Fine," he agreed, almost being cut off as Shuuhei kissed him again.

"Shit," he said as Shuuhei hungrily moved his mouth across his body.

He realized he had been pretty passive up to this point, and decided to take action. He reached down and began to work at the tie at Shuuhei's waist. Shuuhei smiled and stepped back, allowing Ichigo to undress him.

"Do you just never wear underwear?" Ichigo asked huskily.

"Well, I figured it might just get in the way tonight," Shuuhei said. He forced himself to not rip off Ichigo's clothes, removing them the same way Ichigo had removed his.

The men stood there naked for a moment, just looking at each other. Shuuhei was realizing that, although he really did want to take his time with Ichigo, it was going to have to be at some other time. The two of them had been waiting for this all night, it's not like they could hold out too long even if they tried.

"I'll just ravish him," Shuuhei thought, getting increasingly excited. He took a couple of breaths and then started going through the pile of clothes on the ground. Of course he had come prepared. He found the lube and pulled it out. He walked over to Ichigo again, wrapping his arms around him. "Ok, so no matter what it's going to feel strange at first. It might just be uncomfortable, it might hurt, but I promise you that you'll forget it all once we get started."

"You sure make a lot of promises for someone who claims to make none," Ichigo said.

"This is one I can definitely back up," Shuuhei smiled at him, trying to ignore the very pressing need he was feeling. He didn't want to just jump Ichigo's bones, the poor guy at least deserved some sort of warning first.

"I…is there a way I can see you, watch you?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah," Shuuhei said, groaning a little because Ichigo was so close. Ok, enough talk. He had Ichigo sit on his lap, leaning back slightly for now. Shuuhei thought about how like their earlier experience on the motorcycle this was. Except now he was going to…

Ichigo hissed a little feeling the odd sensation of Shuuhei's finger entering him. Just as he was getting a little used to it, Shuuhei put in another.

* * *

Kisuke wasn't a man who really felt shame, but had been thinking it might be a little inappropriate to…whatever it was he was thinking was cut off as Ichigo started talking.

* * *

Ichigo had noticed that when he said certain things it really seemed to turn Shuuhei on. He knew that some people like being talked to dirty, he wasn't really sure how to do that, but he was willing to try.

Shuuhei had started moving his fingers in and out of Ichigo and Ichigo had gone from thinking the sensation was odd to enjoying it.

"Yeah, you've been thinking all night about having your hand buried elbow deep in my ass haven't you, Shuuhei," Ichigo said.

Shuuhei groaned. Fuck, this kid was just too much sometimes.

"I bet you just can't wait until tomorrow, so you can see me limping and know it's because you shoved you giant cock up me all night tonight," Ichigo continued.

"Fuck babe, you're going to get it now," Shuuhei said, curling his fingers and hitting Ichigo's prostate.

"Oh god!" Ichigo yelled out.

* * *

If I had known what a very talented tongue you had Ichigo, Kisuke thought, I would have put it to use much earlier. He knew that it was pretty stupid to be doing what he was doing. Ichigo's sense of spiritual pressure was on and off, but Shuuhei was a lieutenant, he would be bound to notice if Kisuke lost control, which he was most likely going to. It had been a long time since he'd been so turned on. He stifled a moan as he stroked himself through the cloth of his pants, and then gave up and began to take them off.

* * *

Shuuhei was ready, more than ready. He needed to be inside Ichigo, NOW. He pulled Ichigo upright. Ichigo lowered himself as Shuuhei held a hand to his cock to guide it into Ichigo.

Ichigo felt like he was impaling himself on Shuuhei. He just held himself still for a moment, trying to not thinking about it. He began to talk again.

"You better not hold back," Ichigo said. "I want all of you."

Damn it, Ichigo, Shuuhei was thinking. Don't you know how hard it is to not just bury myself in you right now without you practically begging for it?

"Ichigo, you have no idea…how you feel…" Shuuhei managed to get out. "So fucking tight and warm…god babe I want…"

"Yeah, I know you want me," Ichigo said, a gleam in his eye. The discomfort was going away, it wasn't gone, but close enough. He moved.

"Ahhhh!" Shuuhei groaned. Well, guess he's ready enough, he thought.

Shuuhei began to move, slow at first, but becoming increasingly fast. It was wild and almost erratic. Ichigo loved it. He held onto Shuuhei's back at first, but then buried his hands into Shuuhei's hair, pulling himself up and down onto Shuuhei, following Shuuhei's movements.

The way that Ichigo was calling out his name was becoming too much. It would be very embarrassing for him to come before Ichigo when, after all, this was Ichigo's first time. Shuuhei reached out for Ichigo's turgid member. It was hot and wet, Shuuhei wasn't gentle with it either, grabbing it firmly, moving in time with his own thrusts.

Ichigo gave up on trying to help in any way, he could barely control his body anymore. He was just enjoying the ride. He made sure to not close his eyes, he wanted to watch Shuuhei's face, see his body move. The whole thing, as frantic as it looked, seemed kind of beautiful to him. The same way that sometimes fighting could look beautiful sometimes. It was two bodies lost in each other, and nothing else in the world really counted right then.

"Shuuhei," he breathed. "Shuuhei, I…I can't…"

He looked at Shuuhei's face and thought he should probably say something really dirty. I want to turn him on just as much as he's turning me on, Ichigo thought.

"Shuuhei I'm going to fucking shoot myself all over your hands and chest, screaming your name," he said.

"Fuck!" Shuuhei groaned. He could feel it, feel Ichigo's body strain, and then release. Just like Ichigo said, he screamed Shuuhei's name as Shuuhei felt Ichigo, warm and sticky, pump onto him. It was too much for him, he was only able to thrust a couple of more times as he…

"Fucking fill me up, Shuuhei," Ichigo moaned.

This kid, Shuuhei thought, riding out his orgasm. This kid is so incredible.

A couple of moments later they separated, throwing themselves to the ground, gasping.

"Ha…hahahahaha…" Ichigo starting laughed.

Shuuhei turned to look at him. He smiled and laughed too. It certainly had been a fun ride after all.

"So, what else?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you kidding? Just wait until tomorrow and you feel how sore you are, and you'll thank me for holding off on anymore tonight," Shuuhei said.

"Tomorrow then?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Ichigo had left to take his second shower of the day and get some much needed sleep. Kisuke had waited until both men had left the training area to come out. He ran into Shuuhei in the kitchen, making himself some tea.

"Enjoy yourself?" Shuuhei said, with an arched eyebrow.

Kisuke sighed. It had been too much to assume Shuuhei wouldn't have noticed his presence in the training room. "Well, if you must know, yes," he answered.

"Ha," Shuuhei said, sipping at his cup, "I don't care. Ichigo might. Then again, he's turning out to be pretty damn kinky, so what do I know?"

"All I want from you," he said, turning towards Kisuke. "Is for you to keep your mouth shut for now."

"Ah yes, I'm sure Renji might have something to say to you if he finds out," Kisuke said smiling.

"He's not going to "find" out. This isn't really something I think we're going to hide. It'll be something I tell him. I do want it to be on my terms though, so you," Shuuhei said, pointing at the shop keeper, "shut up, and I won't mention anything to your little pupil about how perverted you really are."

"I tell him I'm perverted all the time," Kisuke said with a shrug. "It shouldn't come as a surprise to him. Still…you do have a point."

"I'm almost a little shocked you're not giving me a firm talking to right now," Shuuhei said. "You _are_ his sensei."

"I was also down there. Whether he can handle it or not is anyone's guess, but he's not going in with his eyes closed," Kisuke answered. He paused. "You said this wasn't going to be something you are going to hide. Does that mean you have more of an interest in Ichigo than just a couple of rounds of sex?"

"He…is interesting," Shuuhei replied. "I think…I think that the two of us might have a lot of fun together, at least for awhile."

"Well, he sure does have a filthy mouth for a virgin," agreed Kisuke.

"You are not supposed to know that," Shuuhei said with a grin. "And he's a former virgin."


	3. Nosey Friends

**Nosey Friends**

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya, it's unusual for you to be joining us," Kira said as they all took a seat at a large booth.

"Well, when Orihime found out that Rangiku was going out to dinner she starting planning some sort of feast for just the two of us, so I made my excuses and left," Toshiro replied.

"Haha, he ran," Rangiku said. "I mean it, he practically bolted."

Toshiro just sighed. "So this place is a brewery?" He asked.

"Yeah, they have tons of great food though," Renji said, eagerly looking over the menu.

"I swear, you're going to come back to the soul society twenty pounds heavier if you don't watch yourself," Yumichika chided him.

"So, are we ready to order?" Ikkaku asked.

"No, we have two more coming," Shuuhei answered. "Actually, they're walking in right now."

"Rukia, Ichigo!" Renji exclaimed, getting up to greet the pair. "You guys never come out with us."

"Yeah well, it's the weekend coming up, so why not?" Ichigo said casually, looking over at Shuuhei. "Oh hey, do you mind sitting on the inside Rukia? So that it's you, Renji and then me?"

"Uh, sure," Rukia said, shrugging.

Clever, thought Shuuhei. I've heard Rukia hits pretty hard, and he'll be able to keep Renji in check as well.

They ordered their food and drinks, chatting and telling jokes.

"So, I wanted to mention that I've been seeing someone," Shuuhei said.

"Well, you have been grinning like an idiot recently," Renji joked.

"How long?" Rangiku asked.

"Just a week," Shuuhei said.

"Well, that's not that long if you're not seeing them that often, though long for you I guess," Renji said.

"Oh, well I've been seeing him pretty much every day," Shuuhei replied.

"Every day?" Renji asked, pausing a moment to take that in. That would mean that it was someone here in the world of the living.

There was silence as everyone around the table tried to figure it out. It hadn't taken Renji that long at all though. The group stopped and looked up at Renji, broken out of their thoughts by his odd spiritual pressure.

"Uh, Renji?" Kira asked worriedly.

"I don't suppose that person would be sitting next to me, would he?" Renji asked, not looking up from the table.

There was stunned silence. They looked at Shuuhei.

"Yes."

"WHAT THE HELL SHUUHEI!" Renji yelled, trying to jump up but hitting his legs on the table, which was bolted to the floor.

"SHUUHEI!" Rukia was also yelling.

"So, I picked the wrong night to come I guess," Toshiro said, backing off a little trying to give a completely enraged Rukia a little more room.

"The race track!" Yumichika said suddenly.

"Oh yeah, and you said it was nothing!" Rangiku agreed.

"The race track? What the fuck Shuuhei, did you immediately ignore me or did you just hit on him because I told you to leave him alone?" Renji raged.

Ichigo pulled Renji back into his seat. "Take it easy Renji."

"You!" Rukia said, looking over at Ichigo. He hid behind Renji's large form to avoid her flailing fists.

"Ow," Renji said, as Rukia got a particularly good hit, just not actually on her intended target.

For a brief moment there was peace as Renji rubbed at his sore arm.

Renji turned to Ichigo. "Look, why don't you just find some human your own age…"

Ichigo cut him off. "Yeah, we can talk about how I fight invisible monsters in my spare time, or share stories about how it feels to have most of your organs completely shredded and watch your life blood leak onto the ground. Maybe we can talk about how it feels to kill someone," Ichigo said, without bitterness or anger in his voice.

Renji was a little shocked.

"You're right; we wouldn't talk about those things. We could just do homework together or something. Until I jump up and have to ditch them suddenly with no explanation, or completely no show up for things and have no reason for it. Maybe I'll just have to explain my odd personality changes or why I sometimes disappear for weeks at a time. Of course there's also when I eventually decide that I can't even be with the person because I'm a giant walking target and anyone around me that can't defend themselves is going to wind up inside hollow's belly," Ichigo continued, still speaking calmly.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said. There was really no arguing with that. He sounded like he had thought it through, and there wasn't a particular point that she could disagree on.

"There are still better people…" Renji started, when Ichigo's cell phone rang.

Ichigo ignored it. "You should get that," Renji said.

"It's just Keigo, he can wait," Ichigo answered after a quick look at his phone.

"Get it," Renji said firmly.

Ichigo looked over at Shuuhei, who gave a faint shrug. Ichigo got up. "Keigo, what do you want? Seriously, I don't have time for this," Ichigo was saying into his phone as he walked away.

"Shuuhei, should we leave or something?" Kira said nervously. "Or Renji, maybe just you and I can go some place else?" Out of the group he was the designated Renji handler just like Yumichika was always Ikkaku's if either of them got too drunk or too angry.

"It's fine," Yumichika assured him. "Right guys?" he looked at the two men sitting across from each other.

"Shuuhei," Renji said in a low voice. "He can't even drink."

"What?"

"I mean, if he were to order some sake here, they wouldn't give it to him."

That actually did cause a slight pang in Shuuhei but he ignored it. "You're telling me that someone who has bankai and has defeated captains isn't capable of making their own decisions?" he came back with.

"If you're just using him…if you hurt him, I swear I'm going to break your face," Renji said.

"That pretty much sums it up," Rukia agreed.

"Look, I didn't even have to tell you. I didn't have to go through the hassle of having you guys pissed off at me. Doesn't that show at least a little that I'm not just using him?" Shuuhei said.

"You probably shouldn't have told us at all," Renji argued.

"Oh yeah, it's really healthy for a guy's first relationship, one that is with a man, which seems to be a little taboo around here, to be kept secret and acted like it's something really bad," Shuuhei said sarcastically.

"Fine, then you could have told me not in front of a bunch of people," Renji said.

"So you could hit me? No thanks."

Ichigo was already back, he hadn't wanted to stay away for too long. He took a quick look at the group and then sat next to Shuuhei instead of his old position.

"Oh hey food!" Kira said excitedly, pointing at their approaching waitress. He really hated when people fought, especially his friends. At least they couldn't be yelling at each other if they had full mouths. He was hoping that having a full stomach would cool off Renji's temper a little.

The evening calmed down a bit as they ate, although there was definitely unresolved tension. Renji kept glaring across the table, where he thought Ichigo was sitting way too close to Shuuhei. Rangiku kept kicking Renji under the table to try to get him to behave a little. Kira kept talking about food, Ikkaku decided to get drunk (his plan before anything had happened anyways), Yumichika talked to Rukia about…well he really didn't know what he was talking about, he was just trying to distract her. Toshiro looked like he wanted to disappear and like he might stab anyone that actually tried to talk to him. Although, he had to admit that the food had turned out pretty good.

There was a small chorus of chirps and buzzing as their soul pagers went off. "You're on duty tonight," Ikkaku reminded Renji.

"Yeah, I know," Renji said. "Ichigo, come with me."

Ichigo wanted to tell him to kill his own damn hollow, but he knew that's not why Renji wanted him to go. He sighed. "Fine," he said, getting up.

As they left Shuuhei sighed. "Thank god he's gone," he said.

"Are you forgetting that I'm still here?" Rukia glared at him.

"I wasn't talking about Renji," Shuuhei grinned. "Ichigo's had his hand on my thigh and been whispering dirty things to me all night, I couldn't take anymore."

"What?" Rukia gasped.

"HAHAHAHA," a slightly inebriated Ikkaku laughed. "Little Ichi has a filthy mouth, huh?"

"You don't even know," Shuuhei said. "He hadn't even been with anyone before me so I don't know where the hell he comes up with all of this…"

"SHUT UP!" Rukia yelled.

They all looked at her.

"Why are you mad at me anyways, Rukia?" Shuuhei asked.

"Ichigo is just some innocent kid and you…"

"Ok, first of all, you have some weird ideas about Ichigo. Then again, you have weird ideas about all of the men in your life," Shuuhei said.

"Excuse me?" she said dangerously.

Kira had really hoped that things would be better now that Renji was gone. He wondered if he could fit under the table and make a dash for the door.

"I was going to say that you put all of the men in your life on pedestals but it's more accurate to say you put them in boxes, and then ignore whatever doesn't fit. That's pretty messed up, and it doesn't let them be real people," he continued.

Sure she respected a lot of the men in her life. Kaien of course, but he was special. Her captain, but everyone thought that way about him. Her brother, but that was to be expected. Ichigo, well she was kind of responsible for him, wasn't she? Renji was like a brother. An idiot brother.

"If I told you that Renji adopted an abandoned kitten and raised it, what would you say," Shuuhei said.

"That you're an idiot. He's not really the type to do that sort of thing," she said.

"He did," Kira volunteered. "He felt bad because it was an orphan and all alone."

"What?"

"He couldn't keep it of course, he was still bunking in the general barracks back then, but he did save it and raise it as long as possible," Kira continued.

"In fact," Shuuhei added. "He released him into your captain's estate, to live in the garden."

"He was…an orange striped cat?" Rukia asked.

"Yes," Kira confirmed. "We named him Skipper for some reason," he remembered with a smile.

Rukia was dumbfounded.

"I'm just saying that you should be a little more open minded about certain people, it'll make things a lot easier on you later on."

"I still don't want to here about Ichigo's sex life," she said.

"I do!" said Yumichika.

"Yeah, me too!" Rangiku joined.

Rukia looked at Captain Hitsugaya, imploring him to step in. "I'm staying out of this," he said.

"Oh, a little curious maybe?" Rangiku said with a wide cat's grin.

Toshiro wished it was acceptable to sulk as a captain. Instead he scowled at her.

* * *

The hollow, as expected, was disposed of within seconds.

Ichigo sat down. "What are you doing?" Renji asked.

"Well I figured I might as well get comfortable while I get lectured," Ichigo said.

"Shuuhei is a great guy, a good lieutenant and good friend, but I wouldn't want to date him," Renji said.

"That's good, considering I am," Ichigo smiled.

"He burns through people pretty fast, it's not like you're going to have a lasting relationship or anything with him," Renji said.

"Look, at first he didn't promise me anything. We were just attracted to each other and that's all. He didn't lure me in, say he was going to be my boyfriend and that he loved me or anything like that. Now it's getting so that we're a little more serious, so we decide to actually date and are telling our friends. There's nothing wrong with any of that," Ichigo explained.

"The first person you date, the first person that you are with, if it goes wrong it can really mess you up," Renji said. "I just wished you hadn't picked someone as flaky as Shuuhei."

"I thought you said he was a good friend and lieutenant?"

"There's a difference between being flaky in those areas and being a flaky boyfriend," Renji sighed.

"I can deal with it, it's not like I want anything serious anyways. I have enough to deal with, right?"

"Fine, but I first call on getting chop him into pieces if he's an asshole to you," Renji said seriously.

"That's not fair; you're an asshole to me all the time."

* * *

"In a museum?" Rangiku was asking.

"Well, it was part of an exhibit that was showing off the way that this emperor used to travel. He conquered a big chunk of the world and would travel in these giant tents, full of ornate tapestries and giant cushions and pillows. I wasn't paying attention when all of sudden he hit me out of my gigai and pinned me to the floor on top of some of the cushions. We were on an official tour, so above us there was about 20 people listening to the tour guide, and our two bodies there as well," Shuuhei continued his story.

"How beautiful!" Yumichika said. "An emperor's room isn't bad at all! Ikkaku, we should…"

"Please stop talking, you're giving him ideas," Ikkaku slurred.

"Please stop talking, you're making my eyes bleed," Rukia said.

"You should probably stop talking because Renji is here," Kira pointed out.

"What?" Renji said.

"Hey Shuuhei, let's get going," Ichigo said.

"I think you should stay," Rukia said.

"Well, I could always just make out with him here but I thought you might not appreciate it," Ichigo replied.

"Um, I think you should go," Rukia amended.

* * *

"So, are things ok?" Shuuhei asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't know why he's being so weird and protective of me. He normally acts like he wants to push me in front of a train."

"Rukia was taking me to bat too," Shuuhei said.

"That odd, I wonder why?"

"Well, evidentially I'm a little slut come to steal the innocence of her dear Ichigo away," Shuuhei joked.

"Heh, that's pretty fun considering," Ichigo said.

"Oh, I enlightened them."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that, but decided he probably didn't want to know.

"I thought you said you were going to make out with me," Shuuhei said. The words were barely out of his mouth when Ichigo suddenly grabbed him. He was pushed up against an alley wall, Ichigo's hot mouth on his.

"Mmmm," Shuuhei moaned.

They stayed there for awhile. They had no plans on having sex in the dirty walkway, but they had a lot of pent up heated emotions from during dinner. Shuuhei grabbed Ichigo's ass firmly, grinding his hips into his. They finally pulled away, panting slightly.

"There's a park near here," Ichigo whispered into Shuuhei's ear.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, there's a pond there. I've always wanted to go skinny dipping," Ichigo said invitingly.

"It's a little cold," Shuuhei pretended to be hesitant.

"I can handle it if you can."

Shuuhei surprised Ichigo by simply tossing him over his shoulder and darting off in the direction that Ichigo had pointed in.

"Such a caveman," Ichigo said.

"Don't give me any ideas," Shuuhei warned.


	4. Schoolmates

**Schoolmates**

* * *

"Explain to me why this is useful to you again?" Shuuhei asked.

"No," Ichigo said in a whisper. He refused to get into a drawn out discussion (or argument) with someone who wasn't there, or at least someone who didn't appear to be there to most of the people around him.

Shuuhei had just showed up and planted himself on the window sill next to Ichigo's desk and had been watching his class for the last hour or so.

"I would usually say that school is important, but a lot of the stuff you're learning here isn't really going to be applicable to life in the soul society," Shuuhei said.

"What makes you think that I'm going to live there?" Ichigo tried to not move his lips as he quietly spoke.

"Well, you will right? I mean, you're not going to try and live like a human or anything, are you?" Shuuhei asked.

"I _am_ a human!" Ichigo said, a little too loudly. A couple of people looked at him. The girl in front of him moved her desk slightly forward, making a scraping noise. He sighed.

"You know that a bunch of my classmates can see you right now, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Really?" Shuuhei looked around. Yeah, he definitely was getting a couple of glances. He knew that the Quincy could see him of course, and the big guy, and Orihime. Obviously Rukia could see him, and she'd been throwing pencils at him since he came in. She glared at him, he smiled back. There were a couple of others obviously aware of him though. How interesting.

"Yeah, most of this science and physics isn't going to be helpful. You should work on your writing though, I could always use another columnist," Shuuhei said.

"Shuuhei, don't recruit him! Go away!" Rukia said through gritted teeth.

"Fine," said Shuuhei, leaning backwards and seeming to fall out of the window.

Ichigo couldn't help it; he jumped up even though he knew that there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

"Kurosaki, is there something the matter?" his teacher asked him.

"Haha, no, just got a leg cramp," Ichigo replied, cursing Shuuhei in his mind.

* * *

"So who was that?" Tatsuki asked, walking up with Orihime to where Ichigo was sitting for lunch.

"Uh," Ichigo said, looking around at his friends. Oh well, now time better than now. "He's my boyfriend."

"Wha…" Ichigo didn't really hear Orihime's response because of Keigo's yelling.

"Ichigo! I can't believe that you're gay! Why didn't you tell me! Wait, you did just tell me. I mean before. Maybe you didn't know before? Oh my god how could you do this to me," Keigo freaked out. "I'm totally ok with it though! Unless that means I'm gay, in which case I'm not. That doesn't make sense though, of course I don't like guys, so I'm ok with you liking guys, as long as those guys aren't me, which would also be ok I guess but not really since I don't like you and don't like guys."

"Calm down, Keigo," Ichigo said with a sigh.

"So you're gay?" Uryu asked.

"Maybe," Ichigo replied.

"Maybe?" Mizuiro asked.

"Well, I'm still getting the hang of it. It's possible that I could like women as well, I don't want to be too closed off to the idea," Ichigo explained.

"You can like both?" Keigo asked.

"Of course you can," Mizuiro stated.

"Hahahahaha, not like it really matters to me, because girls are awesome! And boobs are awesome! And short skirts are really awesome!" Keigo went on.

"Yeah, I think we get the point," Chad said.

"You're such an idiot Ichigo!" Rukia said as she hit Ichigo over the head.

"Ow, what's that for?"

"You could at least have given her some warning!" Rukia said as she left, following Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Oh, I didn't even see when they left," Ichigo said.

"Orihime pretty much left right after you said the word 'boyfriend' and Tatsuki followed her," Uryu clarified.

"Oh," Ichigo said, without a clue.

The bell hadn't rung yet for lunch to be over but they stared back towards their classroom anyways.

"So, you guys are ok with it?" Ichigo said.

"I don't see how it really affects me at all. Why would I care?" Chad replied.

"People always call me names and assume I'm gay because of my appearance and activities, it would be obnoxious if I did the same thing," Uryu said.

Ichigo really wanted to follow that up with, "Well _are_ you?" but decided to hold off on that question for now.

"No problems here," Mizuiro with a smile.

"Ichigooooo!" Keigo cried, hugging him.

"It's not that big a deal," Ichigo assured him. "Besides, more girls for you, right?"

"Yes, lots and lots of girls for me!" Keigo agreed.

"Oh, there they are," Ichigo said, as Tatsuki, Orihime, and Rukia walked towards them down the hall.

Both Tatsuki and Rukia looked like they might hit him, Orihime looked like she was about to cry.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Orihime said with a strained smile. "I'm so glad that you're happy!" she turned quickly and walked into the room.

Well, I have a little bit of time, Ichigo thought to himself as he sat down at his desk. He pulled out his cell phone.

_Thanks a lot jerk. I just came out to all of my friends because you were too bored to play someplace else. – (Ichigo's text to Shuuhei)_

* * *

Shuuhei jumped up when he felt the vibration.

"Take it easy," Rangiku said, not getting up. "If it was a hollow mine would have gone off too."

Kira was looking his soul pager over. It was blank.

"It's your cell phone dummy," she said.

"Oh," Shuuhei looked it over, holding it out from his body and studying it.

"Didn't they show you how to use it when you bought it?" Rangiku sighed, coming over to help him.

"Well, Ichigo was with me, and the girl that sold it to us kept leaning in real close to me and smiling, so I didn't really stay around long enough to get a hang on it," Shuuhei admitted.

"Oh? How did Ichigo take to her flirting with you?" Rangiku asked.

"He laughed, and then grabbed my ass on the way out," Shuuhei smiled.

"So it works like a soul pager in general. He got you a simple model so you should be able to figure it out. Here's where the message he wrote to you is, you can type back by…" Rangiku began to explain.

_How did it go? – (Shuuhei's text to Ichigo)_

_Ok. No one freaked out. Orihime got a little upset for some reason. – (Ichigo's text to Shuuhei)_

"Ha, that kid sometimes. He thinks it weird that Orihime got upset when she heard that he and I were dating," Shuuhei said to Kira and Rangiku.

Rangiku rolled her eyes.

_Well, kittens and rainbows to you – (Shuuhei's text to Ichigo)_

_Fuck off – (Ichigo's text to Shuuhei)_

"Why don't you just call?" Kira asked.

"He's probably in class and can't talk on the phone," Shuuhei said. "What else does this thing do?"

"It can take pictures," said Rangiku.

"Show me how," Shuuhei said smiling.

* * *

Ichigo groaned when he flipped open his phone and saw the picture that Shuuhei had sent him. It was a close up of Shuuhei's pants, suggestively being unzipped.

"Kurosaki, class has started," his teacher said. Ichigo quickly put his phone away.

It buzzed again, and then another time a minute later. Shit, Ichigo was thinking, if I keep wondering what it is he's sending me I'm not going to be able to get any work done all day. I need to tell him to leave me alone when I'm at school.

"May I please be excused to use the restroom?" he asked.

* * *

"Why are you smirking?" Rangiku asked.

"I just sent Ichigo some naked pictures of me," Shuuhei grinned.

"Shuuhei, he's in class," Kira said disapprovingly.

"Oh well," Shuuhei shrugged.

* * *

"Fuck," Ichigo said, looking at the pictures in the bathroom. Well, it was a good thing he hadn't stayed in class, or he would have had an embarrassing problem. Ichigo looked under the doors of the other stalls. No one else was in the room. He went into one, opening his pants with relief. "Shuuhei, I'm going to get you for making me do this in the freaking school bathroom," he thought to himself, looking down at his erection.

He got an idea. He grabbed his length in his hand, and took a close up picture with the other. Then he turned the phone around, stroking himself several times before getting a picture of his facial expression.

* * *

Shuuhei checked his phone. His jaw dropped and he just stared for several moments. "That little bitch!" he yelled.

"What? What happened?" Rangiku asked, but Shuuhei was already gone to find a more private place.

After a couple of minutes Ichigo got a message.

_I'm going to make you pay for that – (Shuuhei's text to Ichigo)_

_I'll be looking forward to it – (Ichigo's text to Shuuhei)_

_Can I pick you up at school? – (Shuuhei's text to Ichigo)_

_See you then – (Ichigo's text to Shuuhei)_

* * *

The school bell rang, releasing class for the day.

"Who is that cute guy out there?"

"Who that?" Tatsuki answered. "That's…" she looked at Ichigo. Just because he had told them didn't mean he wanted _everyone_ to know. He just shrugged and nodded. "That's Ichigo's boyfriend," she continued.

"Oh my god, really?" there was crowd of girls around the windows peering down at Shuuhei now.

Wow, Ichigo really has a lot of great looking girls in his class, Shuuhei thought to himself. He smiled and waved at them, causing a cascade of giggles. There was at least one guy glaring down at him with disgust, he looked up at him and waved as well, with a giant smile plastered across his face. Fuck you, he thought as he waved. At least that's something Ichigo doesn't have to worry about. If anyone has a problem with him he can just beat their ass.

"So you've come out of the closet!" Chizuru said, leaning on Ichigo's desk.

"I was never in the closet," Ichigo said.

"Oh!" Chizuru stopped for a moment, "I just realized that this must mean that Orihime needs consoling. Orihime, I will help you through this tragic time of your life!" She paused. "Where did she go?"

"I'm pretty sure she already left with Tatsuki," Ichigo said, picking up his bag and standing up with a stretch.

* * *

Shuuhei was a little surprised when Ichigo greeted him with a lingering kiss, much to the delight of the watching school girls.

"Karin is practicing soccer after school and Yuzu is going to be watching her. My dad is helping out with an emergency preparedness training downtown," Ichigo said huskily. "That means we have two hours to ourselves."

"No, it doesn't," Rukia interjected.

"Um, don't you have some club or something you need to be at?" Ichigo said.

"No," Rukia said firmly.

"Oh well, let's she how long she lasts," Shuuhei said.

Rukia blushed. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I would," Shuuhei said, eyes gleaming. "I'll just strip him naked whether you're watching or not."

"Um, probably not a good idea," Ichigo said. "How about blackmail?"

"You have blackmail material on little miss Kuchiki?" Shuuhei was intrigued.

"She talks in her sleep," Ichigo said.

"What!" Rukia was shocked.

"There's someone's name she's always calling out…" Ichigo started, but Rukia's hands were already over his mouth.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to…sew…today with Uryu. I forgot about that!" Rukia said. "See you guys later!"

Shuuhei watched her go. "I have to admit that I am dying of curiosity," he said.

"I lied," Ichigo said. "I do wonder who it is that she thought I was going to name though."

Shuuhei fake gasped. "You are pure evil. Between that and those pictures you sent I think you really need to be put in your place," he said, nibbling at Ichigo's ear.

"Mmmm. You know, you started that," Ichigo said, leaning into his lover's arm. "Also, your phone sends short video."

"You need to show me how to do that," said Shuuhei.

"Like I don't have enough problems," Ichigo laughed. "Why are we still here and not at my place again?"

"That's a very good question."

* * *

Shuuhei loved Ichigo's room. He had only been in it a couple of times, and every time he had been sneaking into the window to steal Ichigo away. Rukia had always been there before so he had never, aside from any fantasies he may have had, been able to actually take Ichigo on his bed. And on his desk. Maybe on the floor as well. Window sill? There were a lot of possibilities, but Ichigo's bed definitely currently topped the list.

"You know, my bed needs to be broken in," Ichigo said as he pulled of Shuuhei's shirt.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Shuuhei said, pushing Ichigo backwards onto the bed in question.

"Do you know how many times I've thought of you, laying here on this bed," Ichigo said into Shuuhei's ear.

"I want exact details," Shuuhei could barely get out before crying out in a moan as Ichigo pressed upward into him. "Ok, pants come off first, then you tell me about it, or things might get complicated and I'll just rip them off of you."

"Oh yeah, you still owe me a pair of pants," Ichigo smiled up at him.

"No, you called it even for that bruise you gave me," Shuuhei replied.

"Your bruise is better but I'm still short a pair of pants."


	5. Family

**Family**

* * *

"He's downstairs sparring with Renji," Kisuke answered Shuuhei's unasked question.

Shuuhei didn't go down immediately, sitting down next to Kisuke instead.

"Mulling something over?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes, and I don't want your advice. I just wanted to think for a few moments," Shuuhei said.

"Well, if that's the truth you picked the absolute worst spot!" Kisuke began to poke Shuuhei with his fan.

"Are you a child?" Shuuhei said, trying to pick the higher ground, although his hand was itching to swat the damn thing out of the shop-keeper's hand.

"You can't fool me," Kisuke said. "When I read your personnel file before you came here, I would have thought you to be a very serious, very mundane…"

"Wait a minute, how did you that information in the first pla…"

"Stop interrupting," Kisuke gave Shuuhei a whack with his fan. "I will only ignore you, and every time you interrupt I'll put a small insect into your ear while you are sleeping."

Shuuhei looked at him in horror. He really wanted to ask if he was serious, but asking might be considered interrupting and there was really no way…he shuddered.

"Good! Let us continue. You seemed like you might be a very staid and uptight personality from the report, yet everything I've seen of you around here paints the picture of a man a lot more relaxed. Between work, and your drinking and sexual escapades; I have to think you are a fairly straight-laced man who indulges in his vices," Kisuke said.

Some vices are worth indulging, thought Shuuhei.

"Well, actually I could say I know that first hand," Kisuke grinned.

Creep, Shuuhei thought. What the hell does he want anyways?

"I saw that you sent off your final report this morning," Kisuke said. "Does that mean you'll be making your good-byes soon?" He paused. "Oh, you can answer this part, by the way. Also, to be honest I've almost used up all of my ear bugs on Kira."

"Please tell me you are kidding," Shuuhei practically prayed.

"Yes," Kisuke said completely seriously; almost too seriously to be considered sincere.

Kira, we are both going to Squad 4 for a complete physical as soon as we get home, Shuuhei thought.

"I haven't received my recall orders, but yes, I will be going back to the soul society tomorrow or within the next few days," Shuuhei answered.

"So is the serious Shuuhei or the play boy Shuuhei going to take over negotiations with Ichigo?" Kisuke asked.

"Not your business."

"I'm not sure how interested he'd be anyways," Kisuke said, yawning and stretching out like a cat. "Oh well, like I said, he's downstairs."

Shuuhei was thinking about giving Kisuke a good kick in the stomach but then remembered the ear bugs. Those didn't really exist, right? Who could look that up for him? Also…was Ichigo really not that interested in him?

* * *

"Hey guys," Shuuhei greeted Renji and Ichigo.

"You know, we're actually about to leave," Renji said, glaring at Shuuhei. Shuuhei tried to remember if he'd done anything bad to Renji recently.

"You want to come, Shuuhei?" Ichigo asked.

"Where?"

"My house for dinner, my sister is already making a big dinner since Renji is coming, and Rukia will be there too."

"Won't that get a little weird?" Shuuhei asked.

"It'll be fine," Ichigo assured him.

* * *

Once they got to the Kurosaki house they were greeted by Yuzu, who was wearing an apron and holding a wooden spoon.

"Do you have enough for another person?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, when Renji comes I make enough for four extra people just to be safe!" she said, smiling.

"I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend, Shuuhei Hisagi," Ichigo said.

"Wha…" Yuzu said, backing up.

"Seriously Ichigo, there needs to be some _attempt_ at finesse," Shuuhei said.

Yuzu had tears in her eyes while she looked at Ichigo. "No! You need to marry a nice woman with long blonde hair who can teach me to cook and who is beautiful and…"

"Uh oh," Ichigo really hadn't through some of this through.

"I've got this," Rukia said, pushing the men out into the hall. "Go upstairs, stay away!"

"I didn't even think that maybe she might be looking for me to replace mom," Ichigo sighed. "Uh, I'm going to talk to my dad. I think he's still wrapping up at the clinic. You guys hang out in my room or something, ok?"

"Sure thing Ichigo," Renji said.

* * *

"I know it's wrong to want all of those things, but I do," Yuzu said.

"Well, technically Shuuhei is a pretty good cook," Rukia pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. He's still a guy, and guys can't like other guys!" Yuzu said, stirring something angrily.

"Why not?" Rukia asked. "Actually, let me show you something first." She got out her sketch pad, which she always kept on hand.

"Ok, so here is a cute little puppy and an adorable kitten," Rukia showed Yuzu the drawing.

"So cute!" Yuzu agreed.

"Here they are playing, chasing a ball, tangled in some string, eating together…" Rukia kept sketching. "But now their parents, the big dog and big cat find them and get mad and say that they can't play together; that puppies and kittens can't be together."

"Why not?"

"I thought I just asked you that," Rukia said.

* * *

"Hey dad, can we talk for a second before dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course son, your loving dad always has time for you," Isshin wrapped his arms around his son, hugging him almost violently.

"Hey, stop that!"

* * *

"_It's not very often that you visit, Kisuke," Isshin said._

"_I wanted to inform you that your son is now dating," said Kisuke._

"_Hm," Isshin just waited for Kisuke to finish._

"_One, he's a man. Two, he's a shinigam…owww," Kisuke ducked, then laughed. "You know Tessai and I had a bet on which part with piss you off the most and…oww, it's not my fault, stop hitting me."_

"_Yuzu and Karin will just have to have twice as many grandbabies to make up for the ones that Ichigo doesn't have, but dating a shini…owww," Isshin took a foot in the face._

"_Heh, you didn't expect my super secret counter-attack did you!" Kisuke said._

"_Was that supposed to be funny because you used the counter top?" Isshin replied._

"_You have no sense of humor. Also, math doesn't work that way. If both Yuzu and Karin double the amount of…nevermind. His name is Shuuhei Hisagi and he's the lieutenant of Squad 9."_

"_He's not involved with Aizen at all? You've cleared him?" Isshin asked._

"_Of course I have. Now, don't doctors usually have some candy around?" Kisuke asked._

"_Why?"_

"_So you can offer me some candy to make all my pain go away," Kisuke said, leaning in close to Isshin suggestively._

_Isshin sighed. "Kisuke, why do you go out of your way to make everything sound dirty?"_

"_Are you kidding, I have nothing on your kid. I swear Ichigo says…ouuuuuffff!" Kisuke rubbed at his now very sore mouth._

"_Don't talk about Ichigo that way or I'll break your jaw!"_

* * *

"Who are you?" Karin asked. Shuuhei was on top of Renji, pinning him to the ground, punching him in the sides.

"Uh…" Shuuhei said.

"Ha!" Renji turned the tables, slamming Shuuhei into the bed. They both sat there dazed for a couple of moments.

"I'm Shuuhei," Shuuhei finally said.

"Ok Shuuhei, let me show you something," Karin walked over to Renji and grabbed his wrist firmly with both hands, moving them quickly in opposite directions.

"Ow, why the hell does that hurt?" Renji said, looking at the odd red mark she had given him.

"It's called an Indian rug burn," Karin said.

Shuuhei did the same thing to Renji's other arm, getting decidedly less red results. "Hm, I think I need practice," he said.

"Ow, geez guys, what the hell…"

It only got worse for Renji when Rukia walked in and wanted to take her hand at "the contest". Ichigo finally came, breaking it up when he announced dinner was ready. He looked at Renji and was about to ask why he had red marks up and down his arms, but Renji gave him a glare that clearly stated any question on the topic wouldn't be appreciated.

Ichigo had been surprised with how well his dad had handled the situation. He'd only understood about 35% of what his dad had said after he had told him about Shuuhei, but he didn't seem mad so Ichigo assumed he was ok with it.

"Ichigo, who is this guy?" Karin asked in the hall.

Ichigo paused. Yuzu hadn't taken it well, then again, finding out in front of a bunch of people probably sucked. Oh well, it couldn't be helped now. "He's my boyfriend," he said.

Karin looked Shuuhei over. "I know that I'm Ichigo's younger sister so I'm not supposed to say this sort of thing, but even though Ichigo looks pretty tough I still remember when we were all little together. If you hurt him, I'll hurt you," she said.

"Exactly," Renji agreed.

"On the plus side, at least you're not dating Renji," Karin said to Ichigo as she walked past him.

"Hey," Renji said.

Well look at that, she didn't care at all. In fact, she seemed like she had already guessed. She probably had, she knows about a lot of things nowadays that I try to not think about, Ichigo thought.

"How is Yuzu?" he said at the bottom the stairs.

"Fine," Rukia smiled.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, I know it's wrong of me to want another mommy. I really do think that puppies and kittens should be together if they want to!" Yuzu said, her arms around Ichigo, her face buried in his chest.

"No problem, it's ok," Ichigo said, patting her back. "What's with the puppies and kittens?" he whispered to Rukia.

* * *

Dinner went well. Shuuhei was agile in his answers to Ichigo's family, claiming he was a college student on break, studying writing and art.

"You can't make dinner _and _do the dishes, those are the rules," Renji was telling Yuzu.

"But there's so many," she said.

"Good thing there's a lot of us then!" Ichigo said, rolling up his sleeves.

The four soul reapers (or three and a half) got to working on cleaning up. Ichigo was happy to see that Renji and Shuuhei were getting along again, even joking. That was odd, Renji had seemed so angry before dinner.

"Ichigo," Shuuhei said after they had finished. "Can we talk in private?"

Rukia was expecting Renji to kick a fit about being forced to go home, but he didn't bat an eye.

"Hey Ichigo, tonight might be a time for that place we found the other day," Renji suggested.

"Good idea," Ichigo said, getting up. "As long as you don't mind being ditched that is."

"Don't worry about it," Renji said magnanimously.

After the couple had left Rukia turned to Renji. "What's up with you?"

"I just got a message from Kira during dinner. They're leaving tomorrow or the next day."

"I don't know why that makes you so happy."

"When they started this whole relationship, one of the first things that Shuuhei told Ichigo was that there would never be a possibility of having a long distance relationship. When Shuuhei goes, it's over. I even talked with Ichigo about it a couple of days ago," Renji said.

"You don't have to be so sadistically happy about it."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Shuuhei asked.

"Renji and I found this really great place when patrolling the other night," Ichigo said. "Here we are."

It was the top of a high rise office building, but the top had been converted into a formal garden. There was an ornamental waterfall and stream with small wooden pathways going across.

"It's overgrown because they condemned the top part of this building. They still use the bottom floor though, so it has electricity," Ichigo said pointing to the small lights at the base of the pathways and the electric lanterns in the trees. "There's a small area cleared out over there for meditation and workouts, there's even a sauna and bathroom with a shower."

"It's beautiful," Shuuhei said, looking around.

"I figured it could kind of be our place," Ichigo said. "We don't usually really have a place where the two of us can be alone."

"It's perfect," Shuuhei agreed.

"Yeah, I thought so when I saw it. I thought, this is going to be the place I seduce and take Shuuhei," Ichigo said.

"Seduce?" Shuuhei said, turning.

"Yes," Ichigo said, putting his arms around him. "You always say I never plan anything, well I did plan for this." Somehow Ichigo had gotten a blanket down on the soft looking grass at the edge of the water without Shuuhei noticing. "Umf!" Shuuhei was in Ichigo's arms, and then being laid onto the ground.

"Somehow I don't think seduction normally starts with a sweep kick," Shuuhei said looking up into Ichigo's eyes.

"Stylistic differences I'm sure," Ichigo replied, gently kissing Shuuhei on his forehead. He paused for a moment. Shuuhei wondered if he was nervous. "You'll…let me know if I'm messing up, right?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not going to let you hurt me just to spare your feelings," Shuuhei said with a smile. "But, you'll be fine."

"Of course I will be," Ichigo countered, kissing at Shuuhei's neck. "I've found out your weakness and by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for me."

"I have a lot of weaknesses, which one do you plan on using on me tonight?"

"I was thinking that you really like when I talk dirty," Ichigo said. "Then I was thinking about how you write, love music and art. It came to me that words are really important to you." Ichigo had been slowly removing their clothing. Shuuhei was mostly naked laying on the ground with Ichigo leaning on him from between his legs, hovering over him as he talked. "So I figured I might go with some a little sweeter than usual."

"Hm, if you think you're going to get anywhere with some sappy…"

"Oh I will get somewhere, though I didn't pick anything sappy. I was studying an older period in history…haha, probably you were already alive when I think about it. They were known for their poetry and I had to learn about it," Ichigo continued. "I went back and found the ones that I felt applied."

Ichigo kissed Shuuhei again on the forehead, then tracing down, into a full kiss at his mouth. He left a trail of kisses going down Shuuhei's chin and down his chest and stomach. He placed his hands at Shuuhei hips, lightly pulling him towards him with every kiss, making small noises and moans as he explored his lover's body with his mouth and tongue. He began to speak, speaking in small phrases between each kiss while he continued to move across Shuuhei's stomach.

"_My delight and thy delight  
Walking, like two angels white,  
In the gardens of the night:_

_My desire and thy desire_

_Twinning to a tongue of fire _

Ichigo moved to Shuuhei's hard cock, moving his tongue over the top, lapping up the precum in a twirl. He gave one long lick down the back, along the throbbing vein, with one kiss at the base. He pulled back, looking down at Shuuhei, whose eyes were half-lidded with bliss.

"I'm guessing that I called it right," Ichigo said.

"Why are you stopping?" Shuuhei panted.

"Well, I needed to get something," Ichigo admitted, as he opened the lube. "I think you'll find this next one fitting." He carefully lifted up Shuuhei's legs onto his lap, pressing on leg up onto his chest as he gently pressed his lubed finger into Shuuhei as Shuuhei relaxed backward, slightly propped up on the blanket.

_Come slowly, Eden  
Lips unused to thee.  
Bashful, sip thy jasmines,  
As the fainting bee,_

Ichigo had entered two fingers already, moving them apart to stretch his lover, before finally adding a third. When it looked at though Shuuhei were ok, Ichigo began to move his fingers around, trying to find the prostate.

Shuuhei cried out. Ichigo smiled, and grabbed Shuuhei's cock with his free hand to stroke him slowly, firmly, several times as he hit that same spot inside.

"ICHIGO!" Shuuhei called out. "Ichigo please…!"

Ichigo pulled out his hand.

_Reaching late his flower,  
Round his chamber hums,  
Counts his nectars -alights,  
And is lost in balms!_

Ichigo pushed himself in, though not completely. He sat there gasping, eyes closed, trying to focus. After a few moments he looked up at Shuuhei, who seemed to be in no pain. He still said nothing. "What happened to my silver tongued Ichigo?" Shuuhei smiled. "I got lost inside of you," Ichigo could barely get out.

"I'm fine Ichigo," Shuuhei said.

Ichigo pulled himself out with a groan, only to instantly bury himself back into Shuuhei.

"…Ichigo…" Shuuhei trailed off as Ichigo got a rhythm going. He looked up at Ichigo's face, half masked in the moonlight, his eyes gleaming, biting at his lip, eyes partially closed. He was shocked back out of his observations when Ichigo grabbed his erection. He didn't move his hands just held Shuuhei as he pumped into his body, driving Shuuhei into his hand with each thrust from the inside. Ichigo found the prostate again and began hitting it every time that he forced himself deeper into Shuuhei's body.

Ichigo could feel Shuuhei start to lose control, heard him begin to moan his name over and over. "ICHIGO!" Shuuhei finally yelled as he pumped himself out on his stomach and chest. Ichigo knew what to expect but the sudden intenseness of the feeling of being inside Shuuhei when he was finally brought to orgasm, the tightness around his thrusting member, and the look on Shuuhei's face as he yelled Ichigo's name; Ichigo didn't have to do anything else, it was enough on its own to bring him. He moaned Shuuhei's name, his own orgasm trailing his lover's by only a few moments.

He barely managed to pull himself out before collapsing next to Shuuhei. They collected themselves, gathering their breath.

Shuuhei looked over at Ichigo, who gave him a wide grin.

"I have one more," Ichigo said, pulling Shuuhei close.

_A man had given all other bliss,  
And all his worldly worth for this,  
To waste his whole heart in one kiss  
Upon his perfect lips._

Shuuhei always loved that Ichigo wanted to be close at least for a little after they were together. He loved it for moments like this, sharing this perfect kiss while they were both completely spent, covered in sweat and grime, holding onto each other tightly and not caring about any of it in the least.

"…so?" Ichigo asked.

"So, what?" Shuuhei smiled back at him.

Ichigo hit him in the arm. "You know what I'm asking. It was my first time doing that, did I do ok?"

Shuuhei pondered.

"Hey!" Ichigo hit him again.

Shuuhei grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him closer roughly. "It was great, it was fantastic, you rocked my world, you are a magician, you are the very very best that's ever…"

"See, now I'm just getting suspicious," Ichigo said, making a fake pout.

"Ichigo, I…," Shuuhei stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing," Shuuhei lied. Why would I even think those words? He asked himself.

"So is this thing that you wanted to talk to me about serious?" Ichigo asked.

"What?" Shuuhei was startled out of his train of thoughts. "Oh yes."

"Maybe a quick shower then? It seems like talking about serious things while naked would be counter productive," Ichigo suggested.

"Shower?" Shuuhei was still having a hard time thinking.

"I told you people used to work out up here. There's a sauna and a shower in each bathroom."

"Oh, yeah, let's take a quick shower and get clothes on before talking," Shuuhei thought that having time to organize his thoughts would be a good idea.

* * *

Shuuhei was walking around the garden. It really was beautiful. The fact that it was overgrown made it more so. It would need to be weeded and kept up a little, and they needed to put some towels and supplies in the bathrooms, and it would be perfect. He watched Ichigo walk out.

Ichigo gave him that smile again. It was so very rare that Shuuhei was always happy when he got to see it. Almost immediately after Shuuhei thought that, it was almost like a cloud came across Ichigo's face, and that smile was replaced by a wry, sarcastic smile, and an odd fluctuating spiritual pressure.

"Ichigo?" Shuuhei asked, walking towards him.

"I guess…it's over then," Ichigo said slowly, seriously.

"What?" Shuuhei felt something crash inside of him. "Why would you…"

Ichigo pointed over Shuuhei's shoulder. He turned to see a hell butterfly. He knew now why they had passed a law making it a crime to kill them because if he could have used a kido spell to explode it out of existence he would have without a thought. Instead, he held out a finger, receiving his message of recall, formally charging him to return to the soul society that morning. He shook the damn thing off of his hands, and looked back to Ichigo.

Shuuhei wondered to himself if there was anyone that could ever tell what Ichigo was thinking or feeling when he was like this, when Ichigo retreated back into his fake laughs and fake smiles.

"It doesn't have to be over," Shuuhei said. Ichigo said nothing. "Ichigo, please wait for me."

* * *

_**A/N on Poetry**: Props to the Romantic Era poets who I culled some poetry for Shuuhei from. In order of use: My delight and thy delight, Robert Bridges; __Come Slowly, Emily Dickinson;__ Sir Launcelot and Queen Guinevere by Lord Alfred Tennyson__  
_


	6. Distance

**Distance**

* * *

"No matter what, we'll see each other in a few months, that's about as long as a summer vacation. There's no real reason for us to break up, you and I are…" Shuuhei trailed off. He could only see the profile of Ichigo's face, darkened with shadows, expression indistinct. He wished Ichigo would turn towards him so he could see his face, or speak so that Shuuhei would know what he was thinking.

If he turns with a light hearted smile and tells me that he's not looking for something serious it will be payback for all of the countless times I've done it to someone else, Shuuhei thought. I don't believe in karma that way though, we make our own decisions and there's no reason to think I'd be punished. Is there? Please Ichigo I didn't know how important this was to me before now.

After what seemed like ages, Ichigo turned towards him. "When you told me that I couldn't expect to see you day to day, I agreed."

"Yes," Shuuhei said uncertainly.

"When you told me that we'd break it off when you went back to the soul society, I thought it was a good idea and agreed with that too," Ichigo continued.

"I…know…" Shuuhei said.

"The thing is, I'm still pretty young and I'm not really sure that I'm…" Ichigo was saying.

Shit…shit…shit, Shuuhei was thinking. Please…Ichigo…

Ichigo had stopped talking. "I thought that maybe it might be payback for all of that posturing you did before, all of the 'don't rely on me' and 'I won't be here for long' stuff. I thought I'd string you along for a little while but now I feel bad because you look like I just stabbed your best friend."

"What!" Shuuhei said, starting to get the idea. "You jerk!" He grabbed Ichigo and held him to his body tightly, one hand buried in his hair. "Say it! Say it so there's no confusion you little brat."

"Of course I'll wait for you, Shuuhei," Ichigo said.

"Damn it, Ichigo," Shuuhei said, still clutching him.

"So what made you change your mind?" Ichigo asked, nuzzling Shuuhei's neck.

"This is your first relationship, so you probably don't realize how special it really is. You and I just work together, without even trying. Maybe I've just had really crappy relationships in the past, but I think it's more than that," Shuuhei said.

"You said we'd see each other in a couple months, are you talking about the war?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, though hopefully I can see you before that," Shuuhei answered.

"So what, a day, or even just a couple of hours spent together?" Ichigo asked.

"You always tell me I plan too much. I'm not really planning this. Besides, there's too many things up in the air at this point. We won't really know our options until afterward," Shuuhei said.

"Hm, so serious about me all of a sudden, huh?" Ichigo joked.

Shuuhei just held him tighter.

"Aren't you going to let me go?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to tie you up," Shuuhei said.

"Really?" Ichigo sounded intrigued.

"Yes really. I don't have a lot of material around but I can definitely whip up something. I hope you're feeling energetic because I doubt you'll be getting much sleep," Shuuhei warned.

"Trust me, I can keep up," Ichigo promised.

* * *

The next morning most of the shinigami in Karakura town were in Urahara's shop. Kira and Shuuhei were waiting for Captain Hitsugaya to come and officially dismiss them and form the new advance force team. Shuuhei felt Ichigo and Rukia's presence nearby and began to walk towards the stairs. Renji stepped in front of him.

"I heard that you and Ichigo are going to stay together," Renji said.

"Yeah," Shuuhei confirmed. "Can you move? I want to talk to Ichigo."

"I don't see why you'd need to. You didn't come back until a couple of hours ago so I'm pretty sure you were with him all night," Renji said, not moving.

Shuuhei just stared at him, a little shocked.

"Are you really sure you can handle it, Shuuhei? I mean, people throw themselves at you all the time," Renji asked. "Can you turn them down?"

"I've never cheated on anyone," Shuuhei said, his eyes flashing.

"Well, it's not like you've ever really had a chance to, it's not like you have a great track record as far as relationships lasting longer than a weekend or two."

Kira laughed nervously.

"You're right though, I guess you'll be busy running your squad and getting all the paperwork back on track, as well as working on the Seireitei Communication," Renji continued. "It'll probably be harder on Ichigo. I mean, before you he didn't have any experience, now he's going to have all of these pent up emotions, and you know there's _lots_ of people willing to take him up on _anything_ he offers. If I were you I'd be worried about…"

Shuuhei had stepped forward in anger when a hand appeared on Renji's shoulder. "Geez Renji, I'd like to think you had a little more confidence in my self control," Ichigo said lightly.

"Ichigo!" Renji exclaimed, turning red. "I…"

"Whatever, time is kind of at a premium right now, we'll talk later," Ichigo said, taking Shuuhei's hand and pulling him into a corner away from the crowd.

"Oaaaff!" Renji said as Rukia slammed her heel onto the top of his foot. He bent over to grab it and Rukia took the opportunity to clasp his ear firmly in one hand. "Owowow!"

"We need to talk," she said, taking him outside.

"What the hell, Renji?" Rukia demanded as soon as they were out of earshot of the others.

"Don't look so angry, you were mad when they started dating too," Renji said.

"I was upset at their relationship when I thought that Shuuhei was using him. When it was obvious that he wasn't I was ok with it. Shuuhei is your friend. Ichigo is your friend. What in the world are you doing?" Rukia asked.

Renji didn't answer.

"Do you like Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Of course I like Ichigo," Renji said.

"You nimrod! I meant do you like him romantically," Rukia explained.

"What? Of course not!" Renji answered outraged.

"Don't 'of course not' me," Rukia said. "You've been acting like a jealous bitch ever since they've gotten together. What the hell am I supposed to think?"

"I like someone else, this has nothing to do with any sort of jealousy," Renji responded.

"Ok, as curious as I am about who that is, explain your actions towards Ichigo _now_ before I kick your ass into next week."

Renji sighed and tried to explain it to her.

* * *

"Don't worry about him," Ichigo was saying. "He obviously has some sort of issue with us. I'll work it out with him. You have lots of other things to be thinking about anyways."

"Yeah, I've been having fun goofing off, but I guess it's back to the grind," Shuuhei said.

"I've been taking it too easy on training, I need to get into gear myself," Ichigo admitted.

"It's just that I think that people don't completely trust me. I feel like they wonder what will happen if I have to face against Capt…against my old captain."

"Either you're paranoid or else they don't know you like I do," Ichigo assured him. He leaned his forehead against Shuuhei's and placed his hand on his jaw. "I'm going to miss you, even if you are a distraction."

"That's supposed to be my line."

* * *

"Ok, that's it!" Yumichika said from where he'd quietly been watching everyone.

"What's it?" Ikkaku asked.

"That!" he said, pointing to where Ichigo and Shuuhei were snuggling.

"Um, ok," Ikkaku shrugged.

"Do you know what this is?" Yumichika said, holding up a book he'd been carrying.

"A book," Ikkaku answered.

"Obviously," Yumichika said. "The important thing though is that is a book of romantic poetry that Ichigo is lending me. Isn't that odd?"

"Not really," Ikkaku said.

"Yes it is," Yumichika said, his eyes narrowing.

"Um," Ikkaku looked at him.

"It's odd and you are upset and jealous about it," Yumichika ordered.

Ikkaku paused a moment, and then smiled. "Alright," he said. "Yumichika, what the hell is that?" he yelled, pointing at the book in Yumichika's hand.

"It's just a book that Ichigo is letting me borrow," Yumichika said innocently.

"Why the hell is he giving you books about love? Huh?" Ikkaku said angrily.

"What…what is happening?" Kira asked Rangiku.

"I'm not really sure," Rangiku answered, just as confused as Kira.

The two of them watched Ikkaku and Yumichika argue for several minutes before they felt the presence of Captain Hitsugaya approaching.

Ikkaku felt it as well and lost his train of thought. He stared the book he was now holding in his hand. "Um…" he said.

"…and you forbid me from reading it…" offered Yumichika.

"And I forbid you from reading it!" Ikkaku said, slamming the book on the ground.

"I think they're…flirting? Like some sort of foreplay? Roleplaying? A game?" Rangiku guessed.

"I think you might be right," Kira said, looking at Yumichika's flushed face and sparkling eyes.

"Ok, everyone, gather around," Captain Hitsugaya said coming in. He gave the shinigami several moments to form up. "Lieutenant Hisagi and Lieutenant Kira, you are to return to your duties within the soul society. Lieutenant Abarai, Lieutenant Matsumoto, Rukia Kuchiki, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, you will remain under my command as part of the advance ground force to protect Karakura town against the incoming invasion of arrancar and other forces of Aizen."

"Yes, sir!" they all said in unison.

Kira opened the senkaimon with his zanpakuto and entered, followed by Shuuhei, who glanced over his shoulder to give Ichigo one last smile before leaving.

As they ran through the dangai Shuuhei said out loud, "What am I going to do now?"

"Masturbate, a lot," Kira suggested.

It was so unexpected coming from Kira that Shuuhei laughed for several minutes. "Ok, Kira, we obviously need to get you laid," he finally said.

* * *

"Rangiku, I'm going to grab some food," Captain Hitsugaya said as he began to walk out of the shop.

"Wait, so are we off duty now?" Yumichika asked.

"Yes," Toshiro said, leaving.

Yumichika grabbed Ikkaku's hand. "Ok, we'll be downstairs in the training area."

"Oh, actually I need to get some training done too," Ichigo said.

"No!" Yumichika said, whirling around.

Ichigo seemed a little taken aback.

"We live in a house where there's an ugly, crazed, female monster who tries to manhandle my Ikkaku constantly! We live without any privacy at all in some stranger's house, and pull out mats to sleep on the floor in the living room each night. Then you and Shuuhei have to veer between being completely lovey-dovey to almost pornographic on a dime, and I'm tired of it! I'm taking Ikkaku downstairs and we are going to have sex until I can't move anymore and no one is going to bother us!" Yumichika ranted. He finished, and pulled Ikkaku by the hand.

"Well I guess I'll be doing that then," Ikkaku said with a big grin on his face.

* * *

"So he's gone then?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, he had to go back to school," Ichigo replied.

"Well, c'est la vie, that's how these things go. Ah, to be young and free again!" Isshin said.

"I didn't say we weren't together anymore, I just said he had to go back to school," Ichigo clarified.

"…what?" Isshin stumbled a little, spilling his tea.

"Yeah, we'll meet up again in a couple months," Ichigo said.

"Long distance relationships are a lot easier now dad, with the internet and cell phones," Yuzu stated.

Ichigo tried to not get depressed at that. Yeah, it would be a lot easier, assuming any of those things worked across different worlds.

"Well, son, I don't want you to feel tied down or anything just because you're dating someone. You should feel free to explore…"

"You're the last person I want relationship advice from dad," Ichigo said, ending the conversation.

* * *

"Shuuhei, care to join me for a drink?" Captain Kyoraku said, popping his head into Shuuhei's office.

"I just got back, I'm kind of busy," Shuuhei said, trying to ignore the fact that getting drunk right now sounded like a really great idea.

Shunsui had a nose for that sort of thing though. "You don't mind if I just drink in here then, do you? Nanao is looking for me."

"Suit yourself," Shuuhei said.

"How about a toast at least; to your safe return," suggested Shunsui after awhile.

Shuuhei hesitated. "Yeah, ok," he agreed.

It wasn't long before the two of them had gotten thoroughly soused. Shunsui was lying on the couch with Shuuhei leaning against it while sitting on the ground.

"I'm a little surprised at you. You usually would never do this during the work day," Shunsui said.

"It's lunch time," Shuuhei looked at the clock. "Lunchish time," he corrected. "I'll just stay late to get it all done."

"So what's eating you?" Shunsui said.

Shuuhei sighed. "I think I've gotten myself into some trouble."

"I hope it's girl trouble," Shunsui smiled.

"Well, boy trouble, but same difference," Shuuhei answered.

"Hm, who with?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Shuuhei replied.

"Complicated," Shunsui stated simply.

"Yes," Shuuhei said.

They sat for a couple more minutes drinking.

"Tell me Shunsui, what do you tell someone when you want to tell them that you like them more than a little, but don't want to say 'I love you'?" Shuuhei asked.

"You say, 'I'm too much of a coward to say I love you'," laughed Shunsui.

"Ouch," Shuuhei said. "I don't suppose there's another option?"

"Not one I know of," Shunsui replied.


	7. Fighting

**Fighting**

* * *

"Get your head out of the clouds!" Renji yelled at him, taking a swing with Zabimaru that almost hit hard.

"Ah!" Ichigo yelled, barely dodging. "Sorry," he said. Sometimes he wished that he and Shuuhei hadn't had sex in the training area, because sometimes at the worst moments memories would come streaming back. No, on second thought, he wouldn't give up any of those memories for the world, he thought with a smile.

"Damn it, Ichigo. He's gone, so stop thinking about him!" Renji said angrily.

"What?" Ichigo wondered if it had been that obvious what he'd been thinking about.

"If you're not going to concentrate on your training I'm going to wind up hurting you," Renji pointed out. He actually already had, in a cheap shot that Ichigo should have blocked with ease.

"Ok, give me a second to focus," Ichigo said. I've got to think of a way to at least say hi to him, he thought to himself. I guess I'm more needy than I thought I was.

* * *

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo said as the two of them hung out in his room.

"What?" she asked irritably. She was reading one of her romance novels and had gotten to a particularly involving part.

"How hard would it be for me to get one of those soul pagers?" he asked.

"Ha, don't even think about using it for talking to Shuuhei," Rukia said. "First of all, they don't work like your cell phones. If it were easy to communicate across worlds, don't you think we would use them a lot more? We have to have special channels opened up to us. There are general channels, emergency channels, and mission channels. They are all monitored and operated by Squad 12."

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, I figured it was something stupid like that, otherwise Shuuhei would've suggested we keep in touch that way."

He thought for a moment. "Do different squads have their own channels?"

"Yes…" Rukia answered, not understanding what Ichigo was getting at.

"Great," he said with a smile. Shuuhei might not agree to it, but he knew someone else that might help him out.

* * *

Shuuhei had been working diligently. He was a hard worker in general, and in trying to distract himself he'd been amazingly efficient the last couple of weeks. He had found that working hard and scowling at people who came near him had more or less cut down any attempted flirting on behalf of his visitors. Shuuhei had been taking his cue from Captain Hitsugaya in perfecting the "leave me alone or I'll bite your head off" look, leveling an icy gaze at anyone who lingered too long in his office. Going out would be a little different, but he'd been too busy to go out.

"Don't look so glum," Kira said, walking in.

"Good afternoon," Shuuhei said crisply, not looking up.

"Shuuhei," Kira sighed.

"Oh, sorry," Shuuhei said, putting down his pen. "What's up, Kira?" he said in a much more friendly tone.

"I have something for you," Kira said, handing him a note. "I wouldn't open it until you have some free time. Then again, considering how far ahead of your workload you are, you can probably just ditch early if you wanted to."

"Why would I want to do that?" Shuuhei said, looking at the small envelope.

"See you later!" Kira called out as he walked out the door.

Shuuhei decided to open it right away. Inside was a small piece of paper with Kira's writing on it. "Call Rangiku," it said.

That was odd. Why would it be such a big deal to call Rangiku? Why would he need to in any case? It's not like she couldn't report anything to him by just calling him herself. He pondered the note and then decided to go home and have some tea. He'd worked through lunch anyways and he could call her then.

"Hey," the voice on the phone greeted him. Shuuhei quickly became in danger of burning himself as his tea wobbled in his hand.

"Ichigo," he said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"You know, I have to wonder at what someone like you had to do to convince two lieutenants to break some rules to let you do this," Shuuhei said.

"Nothing at all, you just have good friends," Ichigo replied.

Thanks Kira, thanks Rangiku, Shuuhei thought to himself.

"It's good to hear your voice again," Shuuhei said.

"Likewise, I only wish we had more time."

"Yeah, I know they don't normally allow long conversations on these things," Shuuhei sighed again. If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine that Ichigo was there with him.

"Where are you?" Ichigo asked.

"My quarters," Shuuhei answered.

"Good, because I'm going to introduce you to something called phone sex," Ichigo said.

"What the hell is that?" Shuuhei really had no idea.

"I'm so very glad that at least once I get to introduce you to something. Obviously I haven't done it myself, but I'm fairly sure that you and I can make it work, despite the time constraints," Ichigo replied.

"That doesn't explain much," Shuuhei said.

"It's basically dirty talking plus masturbation as far as I can figure."

"Mmmm," the idea was definitely starting to sound very good to Shuuhei.

"For instance, right now I'm in my room. I just got out of the shower and am just wearing a towel around my waist. I thought about getting dressed but knew that you'd be calling soon."

"So you're naked?" Shuuhei asked.

"Well I am wearing a towel, but if you want me naked…" Ichigo left it up in the air.

"Take it off, babe," Shuuhei ordered.

"You know," Ichigo said after a moment, "I'm already all hard just from talking to you."

"Mmmm," Shuuhei moaned, closing his eyes again.

"You're going to have to do a little work too. I'm fairly sure that you are wearing way too much clothing right now," Ichigo said.

"I definitely am," Shuuhei admitted.

"I know how you always get so agitated when you get aroused and are wearing clothing, you find it so restricting and irritating. Right now your clothing is probably pulling uncomfortably against your rock hard erection," Ichigo said.

"God your voice is so sexy," Shuuhei said, struggling to take off his clothes while still holding the phone to his ear.

"You know, I really would love to make you wear your clothes as long as possible, but I'd really hate to be cut off in the middle of this," said Ichigo.

"I think I'd kill anyone that stopped us in the middle of this," Shuuhei replied, now completely naked himself.

"Mmmm, getting a little fierce there, Shuuhei," Ichigo said.

"I wish I could be fierce, you have no idea what I'd do to you right now," Shuuhei moaned.

"Tell me," Ichigo said huskily.

"I think I would kiss you until you couldn't handle it anymore. You'd beg for me to touch you, to press against you, and I wouldn't do it, because I miss the way that you taste so much."

Ichigo moaned in response.

"Finally I'd make my way down your neck, I'd try not to be too forceful but I couldn't help leaving a couple of marks."

Ichigo moaned again, louder.

"Fuck Ichigo," Shuuhei said. "If you were moaning like that I'd pretty sure I couldn't help but biting you at least a little."

"Where?" whispered Ichigo.

"On your collarbone," Shuuhei said.

"Shuuhei, I'm just dripping here thinking about you," Ichigo said. "I want to touch myself."

"Do it," Shuuhei ordered, hearing the very satisfying sound of Ichigo hissing slightly and then groaning as he touched his hard cock. Shuuhei took himself into his own hands hearing it, just stroking himself a couple of times. "Ichigo," he called.

"Shuuhei, I want you so bad," Ichigo said. "There's that place on the back of my shoulder blade, where you sometimes rest your head when you're pressed into me and waiting for me to adjust…"

"Fuck…"

"I want to feel your head right then now, your breath on my back, your legs pressing into mine," Ichigo continued. "Shuuhei!" he called out.

"God Ichigo," Shuuhei was fighting with himself because he desperately wanted to just go for it, to just bring himself to release, but this was so good. Hearing Ichigo was infinitely better than all the times he'd been trying to recall his lover as he touched himself, trying to stave off the loneliness, dealing with the horniness of not being able to be near his partner who was always up for sex, always up for experimentation, always up for just being close and messing around.

"Ichigo, I want to see the look in your eyes when you're coming to the end; the flush on your face, the softness in your eyes, your mouth slightly open. I want to bring you there, Ichigo," Shuuhei said.

"Yes, Shuuhei," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, bring yourself there," Shuuhei ordered.

"Shuuhei, please…"

"Don't worry babe, I'm definitely coming along for the ride," Shuuhei said.

"Give it to me then!" Ichigo called out.

"Ichigo, you better be ready for what I can give you," Shuuhei said. He moaned again as he stroked himself harder.

"Shuuhei, I…I'm close…" Ichigo gasped.

"Mmmm, yes…" Shuuhei agreed. "Do it Ichigo! Call my name when you do!"

Shuuhei could hear Ichigo's ragged breath on the other end of the line, and it drove him crazy. His own moans kept breaking out as he moved frantically. "SHUUHEI!" Ichigo called out as he came. "God…Ichigo…you're so amazing…" Shuuhei said. "Ichigo! Ichigo, I'm coming…"

They both panted into the phone for awhile, riding out their emotions, their hearts starting to beat more regularly. Ichigo started chuckling a little, "I was pretty loud, I wonder if I just horrified my sisters."

"Oh, Ichigo," Shuuhei groaned. "How the hell did you come up with the idea?"

There was a double click of static that came over the line.

"Well, I guess it was a good thing that we hurried, that's our signal that we've run out of time," Ichigo said, trying to keep his disappointment out of his voice.

"Thanks, Ichigo. I needed the pick me up, I've really missed you," Shuuhei said trying to remain upbeat while feeling slightly heartbroken.

"I've missed you a lot too," Ichigo replied.

"Good-bye, babe."

"See you soon, Shuuhei."

* * *

"So you guys are going to the soul society tomorrow?" Ichigo asked Renji and Rukia.

"Just me, well just me and Rangiku. Captain Hitsugaya will be coming the day after, and I'll be leaving, then two days after that the two of them will come home. Then Ikkaku and Yumichika will go," Renji explained.

"That seems really complicated," Ichigo said.

"Well, we don't want to leave Karakura town undefended," Rukia said.

"You're staying here the whole time though?"

"Yeah, my captain doesn't need to meet with me so I'll be staying in the world of the living."

"Will you say hi to Shuuhei for me, Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Renji agreed. Rukia looked at him and smiled slightly.

It looks like he's getting over it, she thought to himself. Which is good, because no matter what his reasons, he's going about it all wrong.

"Make sure to say hello to Kira for me," she called after him as he walked away.

He turned and gave her a glare.

* * *

"Woohoo! Down the hatch!" Rangiku said, as they all toasted to each other at one of their favorite bars in the Rukon district.

"How has the world of the living been?" Kira asked Renji.

"Good, things have settled down," Renji replied. He turned to Shuuhei. "Ichigo says hi, by the way."

Shuuhei just smiled at that. He had already handed an envelope to Rangiku as soon as she arrived with his message back to his lover. He only wished he could see Ichigo's face when he got it.

"Aw, so cute," Rangiku said at the happy expression that crossed Shuuhei's face.

Kira was happy too, it seemed like things were going to be normal between everyone after all. He was glad that Renji finally seemed to have come to terms with Ichigo and Shuuhei's relationship.

The night passed uneventfully, full of raucous laughter and exaggerated stories, and of course drinking. Shuuhei hadn't been drinking hardly at all since his return but was drinking heavily now, and it was definitely showing. It definitely starting picking up when Renji kept telling stories that all seemed to revolve around Ichigo; just he and Ichigo hanging out, fighting, shopping, grabbing food, whatever. Kira would have thought that Shuuhei was being sensitive, but it seemed like Renji was being almost…spiteful in the way that he was talking. Kira frowned but there was nothing wrong with what he was saying though so maybe he was just imagining it. He decided that maybe he should stop drinking just in case. He wasn't sure what the "just in the case" might be, but he was picking up some sort of weird danger signals. He moved in closer to Renji in case he needed to do something.

Rangiku seemed to have picked up on it as well. She looked the same as ever, large smile, laughing, but she stopped drinking as well, which should have been a dead giveaway considering Shuuhei had already told everyone he was buying.

"You know, I go to Ichigo's room at night sometimes, just all times of the night," Renji said.

"Why would you do that?" Kira asked, before Shuuhei did.

"Well, _some _people wouldn't know, because they don't know him well enough, but he has insomnia. I don't need a lot of sleep myself, so if I'm up and about, or just ending a patrol, I check up on him to see if he's awake and bored," Renji said.

"Why don't you just call?" Shuuhei slurred.

"If he's asleep I obviously wouldn't want to wake him up," Renji said, glaring at Shuuhei like he was an idiot for asking. "You know something else?" he asked with a smile.

"Um, hey, anyone hungry?" Rangiku called out. Renji was starting to get a dangerous look in his eye.

"Sometimes Ichigo has nightmares," Renji said, ignoring Rangiku. "He doesn't talk about it to anyone, I just know because I've been there. So I just wait there and hang out with him when he wakes up, and don't say anything about them to him."

Shuuhei was glancing at his glass sadly, which wasn't the response that Renji was hoping for.

"Then again, I guess it's nice for him to have someone _that's there _for him," Renji continued. Kira actually gasped out loud over that, and Rangiku was looking pale.

"Renji…" Shuuhei said, slowly, drunkenly.

Renji just stared at him, willing him to be angry with him.

"Renji," Shuuhei said again, leaning on him, looking at his face closely. "The next time you comfort Ichigo after he has a nightmare, will you give him this for me?" Shuuhei kissed Renji fully on the mouth.

"YOU BASTARD!" Renji roared, pushing Shuuhei off and wrapping his hands around his neck.

"RENJI!" Kira yelled. Rangiku was already around the table behind Renji, getting a grip on him. She was wondering whether or not she should just do a kido spell to bind him or whether or not that would wind up hurting Shuuhei more.

Shuuhei was profoundly drunk and even more confused. He had been thinking about Ichigo, and how he would like to comfort him in the night, Renji had said something about always being there…he wasn't really sure if he had kissed Renji or Ichigo. He had thought it was Ichigo at first, but then he had been sad that Renji hadn't reacted or tasted at all like Ichigo. He had no idea why one his closest friends was now strangling him.

Renji could see that Shuuhei wasn't struggling at all, just watching him blankly with an innocent look on his face. "Fuck!" Renji yelled, letting go. Kira instantly pulled Shuuhei away to safety and Rangiku was getting Renji out the door before Renji even knew what was happening.

"Kira?" Shuuhei asked confused as to why he was in Kira's arms.

"It's ok. I'm going to help you home. Actually, if you don't mind, you're going to stay at my place tonight, ok?" Kira suggested. Shuuhei seemed way too drunk to take care of himself, and he didn't know if Renji would still be pissed off enough to come back again later.

* * *

"Renji, what were you thinking?" Rangiku asked.

"I…he kissed me," Renji offered lamely.

"What were you doing before that point, besides trying to start a fight?" Rangiku said angrily.

Renji didn't have an answer for that.

"Don't you think that Ichigo is going to be pretty upset with you for this? In my opinion he's been pretty nice about your attitude so far, do you really think trying to kill his boyfriend is going to help things?"

"I didn't try to kill him" Renji defended himself.

"Oh no, just tried to strangle him."

Renji sighed. He wished he were drunker than he was so that he could blame the whole thing on sake. Fuck, he thought. What the hell is wrong with me?

"I'm going home," he said.

"Are you sure you're ok? I can stay with you," Rangiku offered.

Renji laughed as he turned her down. How many people turn down a night with Rangiku? Not very many I bet, he thought to himself. Not that any sort of good times was what she was offering.

Ichigo, I'm sorry, he said to himself.


	8. All Apologies

**All Apologies**

* * *

Renji stepped out of the senkaimon and into the world of the living.

"Anything new to report, Captain?" he asked Captain Hitsugaya.

"No," Toshiro said simply before beginning his trip back to the soul society.

Renji didn't know it, but both he and Captain Hitsugaya were thinking about the same person.

At least Ichigo is in class right now, Renji thought. That means I have a couple of hours to figure out what I'm going to say.

* * *

Shuuhei woke up. He wondered where he was, and turned to come face to face with a sleeping Kira. "Shit!" he yelled, jumping out of bed and practically throwing himself into the corner.

"Wha?" Kira mumbled as he struggled to wake up.

"Kira…" Shuuhei said. God his head hurt. He blinked his eyes against the harsh light. Most of all, his heart was pounding with sheer panic.

Kira yawned and sat up. "What's wrong Shuuhei?"

"What happened last night?" Shuuhei asked.

"A lot," Kira said.

Oh no, Shuuhei thought. Out loud he began to curse.

Kira then realized why Shuuhei was freaking out. "Let me rephrase that," he said. "A lot happened between you and Renji."

Shuuhei tried to remember. He felt at his throat, which was unusually sore. Did Renji strangle him for some reason? More importantly however, "So nothing happened between the two of us?" Shuuhei asked.

Kira sighed. "Of course not. Besides, we're both fully clothed."

"I was in your bed," Shuuhei pointed out.

"Well, you started out over there," Kira pointed out at a mat that he had set up for Shuuhei. "I guess you migrated over last night, which isn't that unusual considering you've slept off a couple of drunken nights sleeping next to me. I mean, that's why I wound up buying that second pad."

Shuuhei was beginning to calm down. It was true, and he wasn't sure why he had freaked out so much when walking up. Was it just because he didn't remember the night at all, or did he really doubt himself that much? No, it was because he thought he remembered kissing someone last night…

"I kissed you though?" Shuuhei asked.

"No, you kissed Renji. You said it was for Ichigo," Kira explained. "Not that that makes sense."

"Thank God," Shuuhei said. He was going to have to cut down on drinking; he couldn't handle waking up wondering if he had done something to break Ichigo's heart. "Well, not that kissing Renji was a great idea, but I doubt Ichigo will think that I meant it as sexual."

"Well, you better hope that he gets the real story," Kira pointed out. "Renji went back today and Rangiku won't be going back for a couple of days."

"Renji wouldn't…" Shuuhei stopped. He wouldn't have thought that Renji would have tried to strangle him either. "Fuck," he summed up the situation. Ichigo wasn't jumpy though, he wouldn't do something rash. He hoped. No, he knew that. He also knew that no matter how much he figured that Ichigo wouldn't jump to conclusions without talking to him, he was still going to be worrying about it until he knew for sure. This was definitely a part about long distance relationships that he hadn't thought about before. He needed to figure out a way to talk to Ichigo, at least for a couple of minutes.

* * *

"Toshiro, are you drinking?" Shunsui said, intrigued.

Toshiro didn't answer him, just stared through him as if he weren't there. Too bad, thought Shunsui, this is something that definitely needs investigation and I'm not so easily put off when my curiosity is piqued.

"I don't suppose you'll mind if I sit next to you? It's a nice shady spot and the day is nice," Shunsui said.

Toshiro waved his handed indicating he didn't care one way or the other.

After several minutes had passed, Shunsui spoke up again. "Look, you know that I'm not leaving until I figure out what has you upset. I'm just annoying like that. I also know that you want to be alone. So tell me, and I promise to leave."

Toshiro looked at him and then finally said, "I kissed Ichigo Kurosaki."

Of all the things that might have been bothering Toshiro at the moment, that was one that hadn't even crossed Shunsui's mind.

"I'm pretty sure that he and Lieutenant Hisagi are together," Shunsui pointed out.

"Yeah," Toshiro agreed with a sigh. His mind wandered to the night before.

* * *

"_Well, no one can really help you with that," Ichigo said in response to his question. "I mean, I didn't know that I liked guys until Shuuhei was actually touching me. He had joked about not knowing if you had never tried. I'm not sure that's right for everyone, but for me at least it was definitely true."_

_Toshiro looked at the table trying to form his next question. He hadn't really meant to bring it up at all, but it was something that he had been thinking about a lot ever since Shuuhei and Ichigo started dating. He hadn't really been around that many couples before, and he had been surprised by how…well, aroused would be the only word, he had felt when he had come across them in the park about a week ago. Shuuhei had pressed Ichigo against a tree and was kissing him passionately. The looks on their faces, the sounds they had made, and Ichigo gently pushing himself into Shuuhei as Shuuhei started to move his hands across Ichigo's body…Toshiro coughed slightly so that they would know that he was there. "Oh, sorry Toshiro," Ichigo had laughed, his face slightly flushed, lips reddened. Toshiro had been so fascinated with Ichigo's swollen lips that he hadn't even corrected him by reminding him to refer to his rank. He forced himself to look away and had made some sort of comment about them keeping their hands to each other in public._

_It wasn't like he had never done anything sexual; it was just that it hadn't felt the same. When he thought back to that afternoon it turned him on a lot more than trying to remember any of the women he had haphazardly fooled around with before._

_Now, here was Ichigo all alone, waiting for Orihime to get back from shopping with Rangiku._

"_Can you…" Toshiro was mad at himself for stumbling over this. Wasn't he a captain? He was no damn kid, and Ichigo was just a baby in age compared to him. "I was wondering if you could kiss me," he continued. "Just to see whether or not being kissed by men is something that I'm into."_

_Ichigo had looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "Why not? Shuuhei always says that everyone gets one free. I don't really think he was talking about me kissing other people, but I'm sure he'd understand." It probably was a good test, Ichigo was thinking. There's no pressure or anything on him because it's not like he likes me._

_Of course, he didn't know how his casual answer had affected the little captain, who found himself annoyed at how hard his heart was beating. That was only one part of the problem. The other was that Shuuhei was really the only person that Ichigo had kissed (kissed well at least). He had learned kissing from Shuuhei and learned it very well, but he hadn't really learned how to hold back._

_Toshiro felt Ichigo's hand in his hair, felt himself being pulled in, and then of course, felt the warm passion of Ichigo's lips. Something inside of him rose up and Toshiro felt himself completely at Ichigo's mercy. It wasn't something he had felt before, and it wasn't something that he thought he would like, but it had set him on fire. Ichigo had pulled away far too soon as far as Toshiro was concerned. He grabbed Ichigo's shoulders. "Ichigo…" he panted. "Kiss me again," he demanded._

"_Toshiro…" Ichigo said, concerned. "I can't."_

_Toshiro had always been a quick thinker, which is one of the reasons why he had been a good candidate for captain as young as he was. He was only happy that he hadn't begged for the second kiss. "Ahem," he coughed. "Of course, Ichigo. I didn't mean to get carried away."_

"_No problem," Ichigo said, smiling soothingly._

_Captains didn't run away, so Toshiro continued casually talking to Ichigo until the girls got home. It wasn't until he was finally able to get some time to himself that he realized how truly in pain he was._

* * *

Shunsui was smart enough and had lived long enough to know a little of what had to have happened without even being told.

"So, I take it that things got a little out of hand?" he asked gently.

"Just…on my end," Toshiro said. "He was being nice to me and I wanted more, even though it was stupid to expect it in the least."

"Well, I said I would leave and I will," Shunsui said, bowing as he left. He smiled a little to himself as he formed a plan.

* * *

"Ichigo," Renji said. "We need to talk."

"Uh, sure," Ichigo agreed. Renji seemed pretty serious. Actually, he seemed more nervous than anything else.

"Renji!" Rukia said accusingly. "What did you do?"

"Rukia, no offense, but it's me that he wants to talk to," Ichigo said. If Renji hadn't wanted to talk to him alone he would've just started talking. "Can you leave for awhile? You can go downstairs and study for awhile or something."

Rukia didn't like being told what to do, but she figured she'd hang out outside his door and hear the whole thing anyways.

Ichigo sat down on his bed. Renji didn't sit, he started pacing.

"So last night we all went out drinking," Renji started. "It was Rangiku, Kira, Shuuhei and me."

Ichigo nodded. Renji seemed to need a little encouragement since he had stopped talking for a few moments.

"Things got a little out of hand, and I was kind of a jerk, and...uh…" Renji was struggling. "No, the real thing is that I was trying to piss off Shuuhei, but he wasn't getting pissed off. He was just sad instead. Then I was trying to make him jealous. He was really drunk and he kissed me…"

"Why exactly?" Ichigo asked. Renji couldn't get a read on what Ichigo's tone was, he didn't seem mad but he wasn't completely fine either.

"Well, he said that it was for you, because I said that I saw you late at night sometimes," Renji didn't mention the nightmares.

"Ok," Ichigo said noncommittally.

"…and I was really angry with him for kissing me, thinking it was an insult to you, even though he didn't mean it that way and I attacked him."

Ichigo was silent. "How?"

"I started to…I put my hands on his throat…" Renji really wished he had a place to look at right now. He wanted to stare at the ceiling but he kept looking back towards Ichigo to see how he was taking it.

"RENJI!" Rukia said, bursting in. "What the hell Renji! I know you're worried about Ichigo but you're going to make him hate you!"

"Rukia!" Renji said in surprise. He looked over at Ichigo, who hadn't said anything yet. "Ichigo, I'm sorry."

Ichigo closed his eyes. He was pissed, really pissed. More than that though, he was confused, and hurt. He wished that he and Renji could just go and fight and get it out of their systems and be ok again, like they had last time, but he couldn't just blow it off again. "Renji, why? Why do you keep doing things like this? I mean, is it me? Is it him?"

The hurt in Ichigo's voice was worse than if he had yelled at Renji or had attacked him. Renji gulped.

Rukia just looked at him and hoped he would be completely honest this time. As much as Renji and Ichigo annoyed the hell out of her, Renji was right in what he had told her earlier, they were a family now, and it was painful to watch them be this way with each other.

Renji sighed. "I really like your family, Ichigo," he said finally.

"What?" Ichigo asked, confused. "What does that have do with anything?"

"In the future, you're not going to be able to stay with them. Either you're going to stay here and watch them die of old age or you're going back to the soul society, either way you'll be left without them eventually," Renji said. The look in Ichigo's eyes was the reason he had avoided this conversation.

"I'm still human!" Ichigo yelled.

"I don't claim to know a lot, but I know what happens to a soul when it has its soul chain cut. There is no way for a soul to return at that point. You became a shinigami, something that the rest of us didn't think was possible. Otherwise, you would have been a ghost or become a hollow, just like the rest of the dead humans."

"Rukia…" Ichigo turned towards her.

"I…don't know…" Rukia said. "I thought about it a lot after Renji talked to me though, and he's probably right."

"You can always talk to Kisuke if you want a real answer, assuming he knows or that he'll tell you if he does," Renji said. "I'm not sure what you are, but you're not human anymore, and you're going to have to leave human things behind at some point," Renji continued. "When you do, Rukia and I will be all the family that you have. We lost everyone else in our family, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Ichigo was feeling helpless again, something he hated. He felt Renji's arms around him in a fierce hug. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm jealous that you kept spending time with Shuuhei and that the two of you got so close so fast. Even now that he's gone, you talk about him all the time. The combination of worry and jealousy and this whole protection issue I have about people I'm close to…I promise it will be different from now on ok?"

"Am I…really not human anymore?" Ichigo asked. "Kisuke…he told me that about the soul chain, but for some reason I've never thought…" He felt Rukia's small hand on his shoulder and grabbed it.

* * *

"Shunsui, why are you here?" Jushiro sighed as his friend put his hand on the paperwork he'd been trying to work on. It was rare enough that he got into the office and it seemed like whenever he did get in Shunsui was there to make sure nothing actually got done.

"I'm on an errand of mercy," Shunsui said.

"I doubt that."

"Our youngest captain seems very out of sorts today," Shunsui mentioned.

"Oh?" Jushiro asked, concerned.

"You see, he got a kiss from Ichigo but got turned down for a second and now he's feeling a little crushed."

There was a long silence.

"I was thinking that you might want to cheer him up," Shunsui mentioned, knowing that Jushiro had a soft spot for the icy captain. Shunsui had always teased him about it, and although Jushiro had always denied having any ulterior motives, Shunsui was fairly positive that there was at least something there.

"I think I should probably go and talk to him," Jushiro said, standing up.

"You probably should," agreed Shunsui.

* * *

It had taken Ichigo a couple of days to sort himself out and feel grounded again. He wondered if this was what Shuuhei had always hinted at when he mentioned Ichigo joining a squad or moving to the soul society. Shuuhei probably would have come up with a better way of breaking the news, but at least it was all out in the open now. Ichigo didn't know what it meant for the rest of his life, but he decided to do what Shuuhei had suggested and only think as far as the upcoming war. Too many things were up in the air, and it was best to tackle the major problem at hand first.

He hadn't completely forgiven Renji for being such an ass. They were still friends and close, but Renji knew that he had to be on good behavior as far as Shuuhei and Ichigo's relationship from now on. Ichigo hadn't really been upset at Shuuhei at all. If he was expecting Shuuhei to not get mad at him for kissing Toshiro because it hadn't meant anything then he sure as hell couldn't be mad at Shuuhei for drunkenly kissing Renji in some odd attempt to connect with him.

"Ichigo!" Rangiku called out. "I have something for you!"

"Oh, I forgot that you guys got back yesterday," Ichigo said, taking the bundle that she handed him. He flipped it over, "This letter is romantic _and_ raunchy so you probably don't want to read it in front of people. Ps, I sent some pictures," it said in what he assumed was Shuuhei's writing. His heart started pounding. He looked at the seal more closely. "Rangiku," he said sternly, "Did you open this?"

"Haha, of course not," Rangiku lied unconvincingly. "Hey, are things ok with you and Renji?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, he explained everything. It's all fine now," Ichigo said.

"You're not upset with Shuuhei?"

"Of course not," Ichigo answered.

Rangiku smiled at that. Good, everything seemed to be ok.

"I have a question for you," Ichigo asked.

"Yes?" Rangiku responded.

"Renji evidentially has way too much free time. I was wondering if you knew of something that I could distract him with?"

"Distract him?"

"Well, he's been obsessing about my personal life," Ichigo said. "I was thinking that if I got him his own then he'd leave mine alone."

"I have an idea," Rukia said, walking in.

"Oh?" Rangiku asked.

"I happen to know that there's someone he's liked for a very long and done nothing about it."

"Oh my God, are you guys going to date finally!" Rangiku squealed.

"...not me you ditzy blond! Do you think I'd go out with someone like Renji? I'd kill him first. Kira is much more kind and forgiving than..."

"No way, it's KIRA?" Rangiku squealed even louder and in a higher pitch.

"God, it's like someone letting air out of a balloon," Ichigo said, holding his ears.

* * *

"What if I don't believe you?" Akon asked.

"Trust me, she's like my best friend," Shuuhei said. "I need to talk to her on a soul pager first though, and then you can use the screen that is set up at the place she lives to talk to her about it."

Akon thought about it. "Fine," he agreed.

* * *

"Shuuhei?" Rangiku said into her phone.

Ichigo just stared at her.

"What good timing Shuuhei! Ichigo is here and we also need your help in a little plan we have been working on for Renji," Rangiku said.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Who knows if this is true about Ichigo or not? He's not human, that's for sure, and I'm fairly sure he now has the lifespan of a shinigami. It makes sense to me, but I guess we'll see. _


	9. Decision

**Decisions**

* * *

"Thanks a lot for doing this, Rangiku," Ichigo said.

"No problem, it's just one date. Plus, I found out he's rich!"

"Uh, well, that's good I guess," Ichigo said awkwardly.

"Hey, don't look at me that way," Rangiku said. "He also wrote me some very flattering poetry."

The screen in front of them started to hum to life. "You're sure Toshiro won't come back?"

She nodded.

"Hi Akon," she smiled.

"Rangiku," he said with a smile.

"Kira," Shuuhei said, "I need you to follow my lead ok? Just go with it and I promise that in the end it will all work out."

"What…" a speech like that didn't inspire confidence in Kira. In fact it only inspired confusion and a little fear. "What are you up to?"

All parties were assembled, looking at each other through the large projected monitor.

"Shuuhei I…" Ichigo said.

"…I miss you" Shuuhei finished.

Renji was trying to not be noticed but it's kind of hard to hide when you're over 6 feet tall and have shockingly red hair.

"Well?" Ichigo said to Renji.

"I…Look, you know I'm sorry. I promise to stay out of your business and I really hope for the best for you two," Renji said to Shuuhei. He had been looking at the floor during his speech, at the end he finally looked up to meet Shuuhei's eyes. He jumped slightly. "Why are you…"

"Shuuhei?" Kira whispered.

Shuuhei just wrapped his arm around Kira's waist tighter.

Renji looked over to Ichigo. "Ichigo, doesn't this…?"

"What?" Ichigo said. "Oh, you're wondering why I'm not upset that Shuuhei is hanging all over Kira? Well we decided that the best way to keep our relationship going through this time we're going to be apart is to have an open relationship."

"Open relationship?" Renji said.

"Well yeah, we're still together but if he wants to sometimes see Kira he can as well," Ichigo said.

"That's…you don't mean that…" Renji said, his eyes widening.

Ichigo put his hands on Renji's shoulders speaking low only to Renji. "You told me that you had a bad habit once. You should probably nip this in the bud before it gets the better of you," he said.

Renji remembered well because it was just a couple of days ago when he had said, "I'm sorry Ichigo, it's just that I have a bad habit of letting people that are important to me slip through my fingers."

He looked up at the image of Shuuhei and Kira up on the wall.

"When I went to the academy, even before Rukia left, I was put by myself in the advanced class. I didn't know anyone and I stuck out like a sore thumb. All of my trying got me even more noticed. One person who was always there for me was my roommate," Renji said. Kira was watching him intently.

"In fact, Kira," Renji continued. "You and I got a little too close."

"_What…but why?" Kira said as Renji pushed him away in the academy hall. "I…I'm sorry, I thought that you liked me…"_

"_I do, Kira. You're like my best friend; but I love Rukia," Renji said. "I'm sorry," he could tell his friend was hurt. "I hope you're still going to be my friend."_

"_Of course, Renji," Kira said. _

"_Um, we should get to class, right?"_

"But it seems like you read the situation better than I did," Renji said. "I was wrong. Coming here and spending time with Rukia made me realize that I had gotten things a little mixed up. You're one of my oldest friends and I've always..." he trailed off.

Shuuhei had backed off of Kira now to allow him to take it all in. He smiled to himself at how his friend looked. I haven't seen Kira look that happy in…well, I can't remember how long it's been, he thought to himself.

"Kira," Renji started again, "Please don't be with Shuuhei, or anyone. It's probably stupid of me to think you still love me after all of these years but even if you hold out some feeling for me still, I love you."

"Renji, I…Shuuhei and I, we were never…," Kira sputtered. "Yes, Renji," he finally got out.

Renji realized then that Ichigo and Shuuhei were grinning like the cat that got the cream. "You mean that you guys planned that!" he said.

Ichigo just laughed.

"Rukia told us that you confessed to her about liking Kira so we thought we'd help you out a little," Shuuhei said.

"Plus, I also get to have revenge on you while also doing something nice for you," Ichigo pointed out.

"Why is that?"

"Well, don't you want to give your new boyfriend a kiss?" Ichigo said innocently.

Renji looked stricken, looking at the image of Kira that seemed so much further away than it had a couple of minutes ago.

"I hate to bust in," Akon said from the control room.

There was a quick chorus of good-byes as the transmission ended.

"See, I told you it would be worth it," Shuuhei said, giving his now glowing friend a quick hug.

"Don't worry Renji. Aren't you supposed to go back next week for a day or two anyways?" Ichigo said.

"No, it got changed out. I'm not going back for a month," Renji lamented.

"Oh," Ichigo actually felt bad now.

"Hey, you figured out how to fix something I've had messed up for 50 years, don't feel too bad kid," Renji said with a grin.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo," Yoruichi called out to him at the training ground underneath Kisuke's shop. "I have a favor to ask, and I'm willing to exchange something very precious for it."

She explained her plan.

"I'm still not sure that Shuuhei would be ok…" Ichigo hesitated.

"Believe me; I'm sure that he'd agree if you asked him."

* * *

"Good evening, Ichigo," Kisuke said. "How are you tonight?"

"Good, very good," Ichigo said, walking closer to Kisuke. Kisuke eyed him curiously.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Shuuhei and I have decided to have an open relationship," Ichigo said.

"How does that concern me?" Kisuke asked.

"You know how it does," Ichigo said, walking closer to Kisuke, this time pressing him into the wall slightly with his body.

"Look, I know you've had a little fun today with Renji and maybe you're feeling like you have some scores to settle with me but I'm not going to fall for…"

Ichigo cut him off with an intense kiss and then began to propel Kisuke backward down the hall. "What are you doing?" Kisuke asked breathlessly.

Ichigo had found Kisuke's bedroom and pushed him in, closing the door behind them. He took off Kisuke's hat before kissing him again.

"How far do you think I would go if I were joking?" Ichigo asked, removing the top part of Kisuke's clothes and pinning him to the bed before he could answer, kissing him passionately on the neck. He caressed Kisuke's chest as he moved his hand downward.

"Uhhh…" Kisuke moaned as he felt Ichigo's hands at the tie on his pants. "Ichigo…" he whispered, reaching out…but of course he could no longer reach out having been cuffed to the bed with spiritual pressure regulators. He sighed.

"So tell me," Ichigo grinned at him, still near his face. "Does it make it better or worse if you see the trap and still fall for it?"

"I'm not complaining," Kisuke said smiling. "You can be as sexy as hell when you want to be. I got some good kisses in and I…" his focus suddenly went to the end of the room. "Ichigo!" he yelled.

"Humpf," Yoruichi said, walking into the light.

"Ichigo, please, I can make a better deal with you," Kisuke said.

Ichigo was getting a little worried. Why the hell was Kisuke so upset? Weren't he and Yoruichi good friends?

"Oh, I'm offering something you can't," Yoruichi said knowingly. "A one day trip to the soul society."

Kisuke looked helplessly at Ichigo. "Ichigo, please don't leave me."

"Uh…" Ichigo hesitated.

"You can leave first thing in the morning but you'll have to be in by night fall. Remember to take the pass I gave you in case anyone gets pissy," Yoruichi said, pushing him out. "Have fun!" she called after him.

* * *

I must be getting pretty lonely if I'm even day dreaming about his spiritual pressure, Shuuhei thought to himself. He smiled almost sleepily at the door before sitting up straight. He bolted outside, looking along the main courtyard of Squad 9.

"Hey," Ichigo said with a smile.

Shuuhei took a step forward but was stopped by the look in Ichigo eyes. He looked around him and noticed that everyone was watching. Thanks, Ichigo, he thought to himself. He knew Ichigo couldn't care less about decorum, but Ichigo knew that Shuuhei did care and hadn't wanted him to act out in front of his men.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," Shuuhei said.

"I didn't know either or else I would have let you known," Ichigo said.

They both looked startled as they felt something hurtling towards them.

"Great," Ichigo said. Kenpachi, you bastard, he thought to himself. "Shuuhei, I'll ditch Kenpachi and be at your quarters," he said in a quiet voice.

"Ok," Shuuhei agreed, trying to still the slight quiver he felt in his chest when thinking about Ichigo waiting for him in his home.

* * *

"Kenpachi," Ichigo said, walking towards him.

"Haha!" Captain Zaraki laughed, or roared, depending on how adjusted you were to his booming voice. "Not running anymore, huh? Time for some fun!"

"No," Ichigo said firmly.

"What?" Kenpachi asked.

"I am here to visit my boyfriend. I haven't seen him for a long time and I'm going to be very busy. You are not going to bother me," Ichigo replied.

"Oh," Kenpachi said. "Well, if you get some free time later," he walked off.

"Kenny?" Yachiru said, shocked. "I thought you really wanted to play with Ichigo."

"Well yeah, but there's nothing that messes up a man's fight more than being horny," Kenpachi said.

Yachiru looked at him blankly.

"Er, he misses his friend and wants to visit him first. If he has time we'll fight afterward," Kenpachi explained.

* * *

Ichigo was directed to Shuuhei's place fairly easily. He briefly wondered if he should wait outside but then decided to jimmy the door and go in.

Shuuhei had found that he really didn't need to get all of this stuff done today after all. In a quick flurry he got the few most pressing things done and let his 3rd seat know he was going to be gone for the rest of the day. When he got to his door his found it was already unlocked. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Ichigo's clothes piled on the ground. He walked very slowly down his hall and peered into his room, where Ichigo was sprawled naked on the bed with a copy of the Seireitei Communication.

"You know, I haven't really had a chance to read one of these before," Ichigo said, looking up.

Shuuhei wanted nothing more than to leap on him but seeing at how Ichigo had just headed off Kenpachi he wanted to make sure he was ok first.

"Checking me out?" Ichigo said with a smile, turning to give Shuuhei a more full view.

"Mmmm, well I am enjoying it," Shuuhei said with feeling. "However, I was checking to see if there was anything broken I should avoid."

"Naw, he gave me a pass," Ichigo said.

"Wouldn't have seen that coming," Shuuhei said. He still didn't make a move on Ichigo. "How long?"

"Just until tonight," Ichigo said. "I had to kiss Kisuke to get here by the way, I hope you don't mind."

"Well, you probably shouldn't make a thing of it, but I'm very glad to see you," Shuuhei said. In fact…Shuuhei took Ichigo into his arms. "In fact, I'm going to make sure you forgot that you ever kissed anyone but me," he said, pressing his lips to Ichigo's. There was so much that he missed about his lover, how his lips were always chapped but his cheeks always baby soft, how his eye lashes were so long that they tickled at Shuuhei's face when he held Ichigo to him tightly. He missed putting his nose under the hollow spot below Ichigo's ear that always made him giggle and shy away, and then blush for sounding girlish. Shuuhei took as much time as possible over Ichigo's body, recasting any memory that might have gotten rusty in their time apart, tracing the curves and planes of his body lightly with his hands, and then digging into them with the tips of his fingers as his need started to increase. For awhile, Ichigo was willing just to be caressed, reacting to Shuuhei's touches with moans and whimpers, calling out his name. He didn't have the experience or patience that Shuuhei did though and it wasn't long before he curled his hands into Shuuhei's hair and tugged him into a fierce kiss, his tongue probing and almost desperate. Shuuhei would like to think that he was just giving Ichigo what he wanted but in truth that was just the last straw to put him over the edge and his slow romantic gestures died very quickly into animalist lust as he buried himself into Ichigo after only minimal preparation.

"Shuuhei! Shuuhei what are you waiting for," Ichigo cried out.

"Damn it Ichigo, I don't want to hurt…Ichigo…god…" Shuuhei called out and Ichigo became to move rhythmically, forcing Shuuhei deeper into him.

When it was over and they lay collapsed and sweaty on Shuuhei's mattress, Shuuhei looked over at Ichigo's glowing face and thought to himself; "I should tell him now." He waited though. He wanted Ichigo to think he was serious, not just high on a fantastic sex session. Ichigo put his hand out to Shuuhei's face gently tracing the tattoo across his nose and his cheek. It was a favorite gesture of his, something very simple but something that always made Shuuhei feel a little warmer.

That evening as Shuuhei opened the senkaimon for Ichigo and watched it begin to close he called out, "Ichigo, I love you!" Ichigo didn't have time for a response before the gates shut completely, but Shuuhei did get a look at his face; one of those precious and rare smiles.

"Hm," Captain Kyoraku said from the shadows. "Seems like you should have said that while he was still here."

"Seems like you shouldn't be hiding and watching other peoples' private lives," Shuuhei responded.

"I heard the kid was here and wanted to say hi," Shunsui said.

"Uh huh," Shuuhei said doubtingly. He paused. "I wanted to give him time to think about it. I don't want him to just say it back. If he feels it I want him to say it but I want it to be the real thing."

* * *

_Some time later - A Glimpse into the Future_

"Shuuhei."

"Yes, Ichigo?" Shuuhei said looking up from his desk.

"Mr. Bigshot Captain forgot to leave for lunch again," Ichigo pointed out.

Shuuhei cursed and looked at the clock. "Uh, sorry about that babe," he said, rubbing at his strained eyes.

"Number one, delegate! Number two, I'm leaving in two days," Ichigo pointed out. He accentuated this point by sitting on Shuuhei's lap as he talked to him.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I have to get this done," Shuuhei sighed.

"Alright, let's see if there's anything I can help with," Ichigo said, getting up and leaning over the desk, bending far more than necessary.

"Mmm," Shuuhei said as his mind flooded with very vivid images of things he could do to Ichigo on that desk.

"So what can I do?" Ichigo asked, arranging the paperwork and ensuring that his ass remained very much in Shuuhei's face.

"Actually, I just got this really tough assignment," Shuuhei said seriously.

"Oh?" Ichigo turned around. "How long is that going to take?" he asked slightly worried.

"That depends on how stubborn the person I have to deal with is. I happen to know he can be an idiot if he wants to be."

"So what's the deal?" Ichigo asked.

"It turns out that there's a young hothead that they want to be in a leadership position but they don't know how it'll play out. They're figuring that if they stick him under say, a strong captain as a lieutenant and give him a couple of years, that he'll…"

"Shuuhei…" Ichigo said. "Shuuhei are you talking about me?"

"Yes."

"Please don't tell me that's why you've waited to pick a lieutenant. I don't want to…"

"Are you kidding? You think I'd want to work with you?" Shuuhei laughed. "Assuming that I didn't kick your ass for slacking, I'd have to kick my own for making out with you in the supply closet."

"What? Then who?"

"Captain Ukitake," Shuuhei said. "We decided, not that he knows, to talk to you about it first, because if he asks and you turn him down I'm pretty sure you're going to have about a dozen people dedicate their life to kicking your ass."

"But…Rukia..." Ichigo stumbled. He had always assumed for some reason that eventually Rukia would be Captain Ukitake's lieutenant.

"First of all, this is a training position. This will hopefully be a good step for both of you. It's not "replacing" Kaien Shiba in Captain Ukitake's eyes because it's temporary. We're hoping that having a lieutenant will help him deal with the loss and be open to picking a more permanent lieutenant after you leave."

Ichigo was silent. "My family though."

"Yeah," Shuuhei said. "I've found a precedent for that."

"What?"

Shuuhei opened a drawer and pulled out a packet of official looking papers and handed them to Ichigo. "Negotiate to allow them a certain amount of days every year to visit the world of the living. We're kind of out of sorts right now, obviously. We need high powered people to take all these empty command roles to stay strong. Besides, your situation is special, your family is special, and the town you'll be visiting is special. Usually the idea is that visiting the world of the living will cause disturbances, but I doubt Karakura can be disturbed anymore than it already has been. I'm sure that if you and Captain Ukitake force the issue it will go through, especially with all of the support you have from the other captains."

"Also," Shuuhei said, "I don't want you to think that I'll take your answer to mean anything about us. If you want to stay with your family, I understand. I can wait."

"So is this really what you've been staying here working on?" Ichigo said, smiling.

"Yeah," Shuuhei said.

"I really do love you," Ichigo said, kissing him.

"I never get tired of hearing that," Shuuhei said, kissing him back.

"What was this about making out in a supply closet?"

* * *

"It's a perfect day," Kira commented.

"I don't know, it looks like it could rain," Renji said.

"Oh shut up, Renji," Ichigo replied, leaning against Shuuhei.

"He's probably just hungry," Shuuhei pointed out. Renji's stomach growled in answer.

"Finally," Renji said with a sigh, seeing Rukia come over the hill.

"Sorry I'm late," she said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Renji asked.

"Oh no!" she looked down at her empty hands. "I made a huge basket too! I had the kitchen staff help me make pastries and fresh…"

"…stop….talking…," Renji said, bowed over, holding his empty stomach.

The small group all got quiet as they saw another figure approach their little knoll.

"Brother," Rukia said, bowing slightly. She saw that he was carrying, the basket with the food for their picnic. "Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah seriously, you're my hero Byakuya," Ichigo chimed in.

Byakuya Kuchiki simply offered the basket to his sister and turned to walk away.

"Wait," Ichigo called out. "Did you want to join us?"

The noble stood there for a moment with the wind slightly moving through his hair. If he had been asked that question a couple of years ago he wouldn't have paused for even a moment before offering his scornful refusal. Although time usually moved slowly in the soul society, the war had aged them all. It had made some more mild, some wilder, and had taken some of them away.

"Yes, I think I am hungry," Byakuya replied, setting himself on the large blanket that Kira had helpfully laid out for them.


End file.
